Destino Travesso
by Emilly McRose
Summary: Conto de fadas, Projeto Across The Universe. Ginny e Draco vivem em um reino chamado Quimera ela está prometida para Harry Potter mas Draco entra na sua vida e...bagunça as coisas.
1. Chapter 1

**Destino Travesso**

**Capitulo 1**

"_Noivado"_

O Reino Quimera não é muito grande. Está localizado acima do inferno e um pouco abaixo do paraíso. Entre duas grandes montanhas mágicas, a do AMOR e a do ÓDIO.

Humanos não entram em Quimera. Eles não podem enxergá-lo e mesmo que pudessem não faria diferença, humanos viram pó quando entram em Quimera. Aqui habitam seres mágicos. Os Guerreiros Prateados, as fadas e os duendes.

Os duendes servem à família real no castelo além de pregarem peças nos humanos, mas essa ultima informação é irrelevante. Os Guerreiros Prateados protegem o reino. Eles têm aparência humana, a não ser pelas orelhas pontudas, que é uma característica de nosso povo. Os garotos são treinados desde pequenos para entrar no Exército de Prata, ao atingirem os quinze anos devem estar prontos.

As garotas e as fadas já nascem com o dom de controlar os quatro elementos. Apenas treinam para aperfeiçoar isso. Assim como também aprendem a voar.

Todo o reino é governado pela família real. A família Weasley governa Quimera desde sempre. O rei e a rainha Weasley têm sete filhos. Seis garotos e uma garota. E é aqui que entro. Eu sou essa garota.

Me chamo Ginevra Weasley, tenho dezessete anos e sou uma fada como outra qualquer, a não ser por uma coisinha.... Ao completar dezoito anos eu passarei por uma transformação e me tornarei uma fada Cristal. Isso significa que além dos poderes habituais também vou poder controlar os sentimentos das pessoas, com algumas regras, mas em resumo é isso.

Apenas as fadas com o sangue real passam por essa transformação e não têm escolha, têm de passar por isso mesmo que não queiram tamanha responsabilidade. Como se não bastasse, para que aconteça é necessário que esta se case e concretize o casamento, se é que me entendem, na noite do seu décimo oitavo aniversário.

Eu completo dezoito anos de vida em exatos trinta dias. Hoje a noite haverá um grande baile aqui no castelo real para que eu seja apresentada ao meu futuro marido. Todos estarão aqui, fadas, guerreiros e os duendes, claro.

A grande noite em que conhecerei meu noivo, hoje é o meu noivado e o meu primeiro passo rumo ao meu destino.

A porta do quarto se abriu e vi uma fada parada ali.

- Ginny! Eu não acredito que ainda está de pijama! Sua mãe está feito louca atrás de você!

Sophie era a fada mais bela que já conheci. Temos a mesma idade, ela era baixa, pele bronzeada, cabelos negros com cachos enormes que chegam até o meio de suas costas e olhos da cor de vinho tinto. Ela é minha melhor amiga.

- Já estou indo, Sophie.

- Você sabe como sua mãe é desesperada, e hoje então ela está enlouquecendo os duendes, coitados...

O palácio parecia um formigueiro gigante. Os duendes andavam de um lado ao outro carregando coisas, fadas sobrevoavam o lugar.

Ele é enorme, como aqueles tradicionais castelos medievais. É em um desses que moro, junto com meus pais e Sophie. Meus irmãos fazem visitas regulares, mas já tem suas esposas e bem, reinam em diversas partes do reino.

- Ginny! Onde esteve? Procurei-lhe por toda a parte! Há tanto pra fazer! Você ainda está de pijamas?

Mamãe estava tão empolgada que parecia que o noivado era dela e não meu. O dia passou rápido, e quando dei por mim já estava em meu quarto com fadas me vestindo, maquiando, penteando.

Meu quarto era enorme. Todo decorado em branco e dourado. Os lençóis são vermelhos, sempre vermelhos, mamãe adora. Tenho meu próprio closet com roupas que confesso que nunca usei, são tantas. Vestidos de vários tamanhos, bordados, floridos, lisos. Saias e camisetas básicas, meias-calças e sapatos lindos. Um exagero. Minha cama também foi feita pra caberem umas quatro pessoas. Tenho uma escrivaninha onde passo maior parte do tempo escrevendo, e janelas com cortinas brancas por todos os lados.

- Você é a fada mais linda de todas! Filha, você está simplesmente encantadora nesse vestido!

- Mamãe... Como ele é? Quer dizer, ele vem sempre aqui falar com papai mais eu nunca posso vê-lo. Não entendo por que não podemos nos conhecer... Afinal, ele vai ser meu marido.

- Oh, querida. Ele é um jovem muito belo. Não é conveniente que uma princesa conviva com rapazes, mesmo que este seja seu futuro esposo.

- Mas mãe eu convivi a vida toda com meus irmãos!

- Isso é diferente, Ginny.

- Mas mam...

Fui interrompida pela entrada de Sophie no meu quarto. Ela estava linda num vestido roxo que realçava seus olhos. O cabelo estava perfeitamente preso em um coque, às asas a mostra.

- Os Cavaleiros de Prata chegaram. Estão todos esperando sua entrada, Ginny.

- Vamos, minha filha? Está na hora.

Virei para o espelho para uma última olhada em mim mesma. Eu usava um vestido lindo, todo branco, tomara que caia com contas minúsculas em todo o seu cumprimento. A trança de raiz em meu cabelo acabava no lado direito sobre meu ombro, eu tinha pequenas flores de prata presas no meu cabelo vermelho e a maquiagem suave na minha pele realçava minhas sardas. Eu estava linda, as asas brilhavam.

-Vamos. Não estou me agüentando de curiosidade!

Mamãe segurou a mão de papai e eles seguiram na minha frente, eu ia logo atrás com Sophie ao meu lado.

Soaram as cornetas. Meus pais foram anunciados e desceram as escadas. Era uma das coisas que me fascinam, depois do jardim. Além de enormes, têm corrimões dourados e degraus perfeitamente entalhados em mármore branco.

Papai falou alguma coisa sobre aquele ser o grande dia. Meus irmãos aguardavam de pé nos seus respectivos tronos junto de suas esposas.

Fui anunciada.

"_Senhoras e senhores, Ginevra Wesley, princesa de Quimera e futura esposa de Harry Potter, capitão do Exército Prateado."_

Desci as escadas, meu estômago estava embrulhado meu coração batia tão acelerado que chegava a doer. Como eu havia ensaiado todos os dias nos últimos meses parei no meio da escadaria fiz uma reverencia singular a todos os presentes, acenei e aguardei a entrada do meu noivo.

"_Que entre agora o Exército Prateado seguido pelo seu comandante, Harry Potter."_

Eles vestiam fardas iguais as dos quadros dos corredores do castelo. Uniformes prateados, soldados perfeitamente alinhados em uma fileira que depois se dividiu em duas para cumprimentar minha família. Todos, todos os soldados eram belos de alguma forma, não eram iguais, mas todos tinham algo de belo. Meus olhos se voltaram para um rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos absurdamente cinzas. Ele me encarava com um olhar sério e ao mesmo tempo aturdido. Ele era perfeito. Então se separou dos outros deu dois passos à frente e disse:

"_Draco Malfoy, segundo comandante do Exército Prateado. Soldados, baixar guarda!"_

Ao dizer isso todos os soldados retiraram seus chapéus e seguraram junto ao peito em respeito. As trombetas soaram novamente, o comandante voltou ao seu lugar e no meio das duas fileiras, lá estava ele, meu noivo Harry Potter.

Ele atravessou as duas fileiras e veio em minha direção. Ele tinha os olhos verdes como esmeraldas, os cabelos negros e uma cicatriz na testa. Já havia ouvido falar daquela cicatriz, mas não sabia se era verdade.

- Harry Potter, princesa Ginevra.

- Ginevra Weasley, comandante.

Respondi, com uma reverência. Os aplausos eclodiram no salão. A música suave vinha da orquestra de fadas o comandante me pegou pela mão e dançamos a valsa. Ele tinha um cheiro de jasmim, era muito cheiroso. Não falava muito. Permaneceu calado enquanto dançávamos. Percebi um olhar as minhas costas, mudei o rumo da dança e me permiti observar quem me olhava a ponto de me fazer sentir. O comandante Malfoy estava parado em meio às pessoas me olhando, os olhos dele cintilavam, pareciam mudar de cor. A musica ficou mais alta e todos os casais invadiram o salão, dançando, girando. Depois de dançarmos foi anunciada a troca de alianças. Éramos só eu e meu noivo no meio do salão novamente. O comandante Malfoy se dirigiu até nós segurando uma almofada branca que tinha uma fita vermelha com as alianças perfeitamente douradas presas a ela.

Meu noivo pegou uma delas e disse:

"_Ginevra Weasley, aceite essa aliança como inicio de mais um laço de lealdade, paz, sutileza e num futuro próximo, amor."_

Eu conhecia o juramento. Mamãe me dissera, mas quando ouvi senti um frio na barriga.

Ele colocou a aliança em meu dedo. Peguei a minha e fiz o mesmo. Primeiro o juramento e depois a coloquei no dedo dele.

O comandante Malfoy fazia novamente. Olhava-me com os olhos atentos, aquilo me deixava nervosa. Meu noivo devia ser o centro da minha atenção, mas com o comandante me olhando daquele jeito não estava sendo fácil. Espero que ninguém tenha percebido.

Após trocarmos as alianças sentamos no trono ao lado de meus pais. O baile ser seguiu normalmente. srrHsHsHarry se ocupou de conversar com papai, já que comigo ele não podia. Eu gostei do meu noivo, mas confesso que não tirava os olhos do comandante Malfoy, e aparentemente nem ele de mim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

"_Missão"_

Já fazia uma semana desde o baile do meu noivado. Depois daquele dia eu não vira mais meu noivo Harry Potter e minha vida agora era uma correria com os preparativos para o meu casamento.

Sophie, como minha melhor amiga está sempre ao meu lado. Coitada, mamãe a faz ajudar em tudo. Ao menos ela adora organizar festas.

- Ginny, você está pronta? Sua mãe nos espera.

Hoje era um dia especial, eu escolheria meu vestido de casamento. Duas fadas estilistas, as melhores do reino, aguardavam na sala de visitas junto de mamãe. A sala era enorme como todos os cômodos do castelo. Tinha um conjunto de sofás branco com almofadas douradas, um tapete de lã de ovelha branca bem ao centro e cortinas rendadas em todas as janelas em volta.

Sophie estava radiante, tinha em mãos recortes de revistas com vários modelos que ela pretendia mostrar as estilistas e fazer modificações. Eu só tinha de aprovar. Passamos mais de uma hora decidindo desde o tecido a ser usado até cada conta que seria bordada.

Quando finalmente acabamos, mamãe nos liberou e fomos fazer um lanche no jardim, meu lugar favorito em todo o castelo. O jardim é tão lindo que não gosto de descrevê-lo porque por mais que tente nunca serei justa a sua beleza. Há um grande roseiral, a entrada do castelo tem árvores dos lados, margaridas, jasmins, copos de leite todas as flores que puder imaginar compõe o jardim real. Os bancos feitos de mármore estão espalhados por todos os lados alguns, mais ao centro, juntos de uma mesa também de mármore, eu e Sophie estávamos numa dessas.

Enquanto comíamos e conversávamos um cavaleiro entrou no castelo montado em um cavalo negro, vestindo uma farda prateada. Sem duvidas era um guerreiro prateado. Só pude ver bem quem era quando ele desceu do cavalo e nos cumprimentou a distância. Era ele, o comandante Draco Malfoy.

- Por que não está piscando? Ele mexeu com você, Ginny?

- Não seja boba Sophie. Eu e você sabemos muito bem que o único para quem posso olhar é Harry Potter, meu futuro marido.

A quem eu estava tentando enganar. Meu coração batia tão acelerado que era visível em meu peito. A imagem do comandante Malfoy não saía de minha cabeça e minha respiração ficava ofegante só de lembrar da noite do baile. E Sophie me conhecia como ninguém, ela sabia.

- Ginny, eu vi como você olhava pra ele no seu noivado. E agora ficou evidente que você está interessada.

Senti meu rosto corar.

- Sophie, você me conhece bem demais. Eu confesso, ele não sai da minha cabeça. Mas eu não posso.

- Ai, amiga.... Essas coisas são confusas mesmo, não dá pra controlar. Você devia falar com sua mãe sobre iss...

Sophie foi interrompida por um duende que surgiu sobre a mesa. Sim, os duendes podem se tele transportar. Isso é muito bom, mas às vezes me tira do sério.

- Princesa, seus pais a esperam no gabinete real. É urgente.

Roby é o duende mais velho de todos, apesar de não aparentar, tem mil anos de idade. É o responsável por todos os outros duendes. Com tantas coisas pra fazer, ele mesmo fora me chamar e isso me assustou um pouco, o assunto devia ser serio mesmo.

- Obrigado, Roby. Estou a caminho.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse me levantar, ele já havia desaparecido novamente.

- Isso não está me cheirando bem, Ginny. Vou para o meu quarto, qualquer coisa é só chamar. E... Boa Sorte.

Sophie era órfã de pai e mãe. Mora comigo no castelo desde o seu primeiro ano de vida. Sua mãe morreu quando ela nasceu e seu pai, braço direito do meu quando ambos serviam ao Exército Prateado, morreu no campo de batalha salvando a vida do meu. Ela sempre estava ao meu lado, é como uma irmã pra mim, mas infelizmente quando o assunto era sério demais ela não podia estar ao meu lado. Como se eu não fosse contar tudo a ela depois, de qualquer forma era a burocracia real.

O gabinete real é o único cômodo que eu não gosto em todo o castelo. Imagine uma biblioteca muito antiga. Há a mesa de papai feita de madeira escura e sua poltrona de couro marrom, escuro no mesmo tom da madeira. As paredes têm estantes por todos os lados, com livros tão antigos quanto o castelo. As paredes que não tem livros têm quadros que me assustam, são retratos dos antigos reis já então falecidos. O tapete no centro é preto, e as poltronas que o cercam também. Além de achar o local sinistro, o associo a coisas ruins, talvez porque desde pequena não me era permitido entrar nele ou pelo simples fato de que as notícias ruins sempre são dadas aqui.

Quando eu entrei meus pais me aguardavam com uma expressão seria e preocupada no rosto. O comandante também estava lá sentado em uma das poltronas.

- Ginny, creio que se lembra do comandante Malfoy. – Papai tinha um tom sério na voz.

- Claro que lembro, pai. Comandante. – Fiz uma reverência.

- Princesa.

- O comandante veio nos trazer uma noticia não muito agradável. É sobre o seu noivo. O exército precisa embarcar em uma missão e não sabemos bem ao certo se... Bem, é uma missão arriscada. O reino está em perigo, seus irmãos também irão lutar.

Minha respiração falhou. Senti meu coração acelerar, minha boca estava seca. Os guerreiros prateados não viajavam em missão há séculos, nunca mais foi preciso porque os Mongs haviam assinado um tratado com o nosso povo e não tínhamos mais problemas. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não a menos de um mês do meu aniversário, do meu casamento, da minha transformação. Me permiti cair em uma das poltronas.

- Que missão é essa, pai? Por quê? – As palavras saiam apressadas.

- Sua mãe lhe explicará tudo, querida. Mas antes, quero que entenda que todos estão em perigo e principalmente você. Por isso, o comandante Malfoy será seu guarda-costas.

- Guarda-costas? – foi como se tivesse levado um tiro. – Pai, isso é ridículo! Eu mal saio do castelo...

- Querida, não discuta com seu pai. Isso é o melhor a ser feito. – mamãe tinha a expressão tão preocupada que preferi não revidar.

- Agora vão. Tenho muito a tratar com o comandante Malfoy.

- Sim, papai. Comandante.

Eram tantas perguntas na minha cabeça que não sabia por onde começar. Mamãe sentou-se ao meu lado em minha cama. Ela tinha o olhar distante, eu estava pronta para ouvir.

- Ginny, você se lembra das histórias que eu lhe contava quando era criança sobre os Mongs?

- Sim, me lembro.

Os Mongs eram os cavaleiros das trevas. Eles são os responsáveis pelas desgraças que acontecem no mundo humano. Há milênios atrás Quimera foi atacado pelos Mongs e quase foi destruído, mas os duendes convocaram a Deusa da Lua, guardiã de nosso povo, na noite de lua cheia e com sua ajuda criaram os guerreiros prateados e a primeira fada Cristal. Juntos os guerreiros e a fada enfrentaram os Mongs e entraram em um acordo. Os seres de Quimera não ajudariam em hipótese alguma os seres humanos e em troca eles nos deixariam em paz. Os Mongs se alimentam de sentimentos ruins, precisam deles para existir, por isso precisam dos humanos; seres humanos produzem energia negativa de forma abundante.

- Alguém quebrou o tratado. Ainda não sabemos ao certo quem, tudo o que sabemos é que os Mongs estão furiosos e querem vingança. O exercito prateado não pretende lutar e nem creio que teriam chances, sem uma fada Cristal os ajudando. Eles vão para tentar entrar em um acordo, é preciso que o traidor seja descoberto e destruído antes que seja tarde demais.

- Mas mamãe, você é uma fada Cristal. Por que não ajuda?

- Ah querida, sua mãe está muito velha... E a cada dia que se aproxima seu aniversario, meus poderes ficam cada vez mais fracos. Você como minha sucessora herdará também os meus poderes. É assim que acontece querida, desde a primeira fada Cristal o poder passa de mãe para filha. Harry Potter é descendente direto do primeiro comandante do exército prateado, ele casou-se com a primeira fada Cristal eles tiveram uma filha e você descende dessa filha assim como eu. Por isso sua união com ele é fundamental. Suspeitamos que alguém não quer que essa união aconteça, e por isso quebrou o tratado.

- Mas eu não entendo. Por que alguém iria querer isso mamãe?

- A família Malfoy é a nossa maior suspeita.

- A família Malfoy? A mesma do comandante Malfoy, meu então guarda-costas?

- Sim. Se eu não tivesse me casado com seu pai, teria me casado com o pai do comandante Malfoy. Ele queria ser o comandante, mas seu pai se sobressaiu e ocupou o cargo. Depois disso ele se negou a servir o exercito prateado, casou-se e foi morar afastado de todos. O comandante Malfoy alistou-se quando tinha quinze anos de idade e alegou que seus pais o haviam abandonado. Desde então ele serviu ao exercito com bravura e alcançou o cargo que ocupa hoje. Não suspeitamos dele, mas seus pais...

- Como sabe que ele não está envolvido?

- Ele não manteve contato com os pais nos últimos anos. Ele não fala no assunto, mas parece querer se vingar. Não sei o que move o comandante Ginny, mas sei que ele é o mais preparado para lhe proteger no momento. E confiamos nele, em todo caso isso não é uma preocupação para você querida, deixe isso com seu pai. Agora durma querida. Amanhã, conversamos mais. Está bem?

- Tudo bem mamãe, estou mesmo exausta.

Minha cabeça doía. Os móveis do meu quarto pareciam girar. Caí em um sono profundo, a noite seria longa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

"_Pesadelo Real"_

"_Você está destinada a morrer jovem. Esse sempre foi o seu destino verdadeiro, e não há nada que você possa fazer."_

Acordei suada e com o coração saltando em meu peito. Não me lembrava ao certo que o que tinha acontecido no meu pesadelo mais essa frase não saia da minha cabeça.

- Ginny, você está bem? Ouvi você gritar.

Sophie entrou correndo em meu quarto. Gritar? Eu havia gritado?

- Eu tive um pesadelo. Mas não consigo me lembrar...

- Deve ter sido péssimo por que você gritava muito alto.

- É, foi péssimo. Dorme aqui comigo Sophie? Como quando nós éramos crianças?

- Claro que sim amiga.

Acordei com a claridade do sol batendo em meu rosto. Estava um dia lindo lá fora. Sophie já se levantara.

- Princesa.

Dei um salto pra trás quando me deparei com o comandante Malfoy parado na porta do meu quarto.

- Comandante.

Comecei a andar e ele seguia logo atrás de mim. Era uma sensação horrorosa. Estar sendo seguida, observada. Fui tomar meu café da manhã no jardim junto com Sophie, como de costume. O comandante ficou ali, parado ao nosso lado feito poste enquanto comíamos. Sophie também não se sentia confortável.

- Eu vou ver se precisam de mim na cozinha.

- Tudo bem Sophie.

Ela fez uma reverencia ao comandante e saiu.

"Ele é tão sério. A expressão vazia." Pensei.

- Diga-me comandante. Não acha incômoda essa situação?

Silêncio. Tentei novamente.

- Porque eu acho inconveniente e extremamente desnecessária. Que dizer, eu não sou mais uma criança. Eu sei me defender.

E o silêncio, novamente, foi a resposta. Já estava ficando impaciente. Eu tagarelei a manhã inteira e ele não pronunciou uma só palavra.

- Porque não fala comigo? É tão ruim assim ser meu guarda-costas?

- Princesa. – ele fez uma pausa e senti meu coração explodir dentro do peito, finalmente uma resposta. – Eu tenho ordens de protegê-la. E isso é tudo. Não posso falar com vossa alteza, a senhorita é a noiva do Capitão Potter me dirigir a senhorita para dar-lhe essa explicação já esta sendo um desacato.

As palavras eram frias. Senti meu rosto corar, no entanto, não desisti.

- Mas isso é ridículo. Se vamos passar todo o tempo juntos é natural que conversemos, que sejamos amigos.

Agora caminhávamos no roseiral. As flores balançavam com a brisa leve do vento. O que eu gosto no roseiral é que ele é alto, não dá pra ver de fora quando se está andando por ele.

O comandante abriu um sorriso sarcástico que me irritou profundamente. Ele não parecia mais tão belo. Ok. Ele continuava perfeito, mas eu queria bater nele.

- Eu não sou legal, não sou delicado, não sou gentil e muito menos serei seu amigo. Eu não tenho amigos e nem pretendo ter.

Parecia que eu havia levado um murro na boca do estômago. Como ele era grosso. Estava pronta para revidar, mas não tive a chance. Um duende surgiu ao meu lado.

-Princesa, sua mãe quer lhe ver.

- O que ela quer? – eu realmente queria terminar aquela conversa com o comandante.

- Ela está com as fadas estilistas, acredito que a senhorita precisa provar seu vestido.

-Tudo bem, estou a caminho.

Eu segui em direção ao castelo e o comandante me acompanhou, claro. Fizemos o percurso em silêncio, mas a vontade que eu tinha era de insultar até a última geração dele.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto o vestido estava sobre a cama. O comandante ficara do lado de fora, me senti aliviada, liberdade ao menos em meu quarto. Provei o vestido que caiu como uma luva. Perfeito. Tinha uma cauda enorme e um decote em V nas costas. Bordado com contas que cintilavam como diamantes em todo o seu cumprimento. Estava me admirando no espelho quando Sophie soltou um berro. Foi tudo muito rápido. Em meio segundo ela estava em cima da minha cama e o comandante dentro do quarto empunhando sua espada.

- Barataaaaa! – Sophie não sabia se gritava ou se chorava.

Plack! Com uma pisada só eu matei a barata e Sophie se acalmou. As estilistas e mamãe estavam paralisadas observando a cena e o comandante estava paralisado no meio do meu quarto me encarando.

- Comandante! Não pode entrar no quarto de minha filha!

- Peço que me perdoe majestade. Eu ouvi o grito e pensei que a princesa corria perigo. – ele guardou a espada.

- Tudo bem comandante. Espero que não se repita.

- Sim, majestade. Com licença. – ele me deu uma ultima olhada fez a habitual reverência e se retirou.

Sophie ainda tremia e um dos duendes a estava abanando enquanto ela bebia um copo de água.

- Por favor, Sophie. Você já é uma moça, supere esse seu trauma com baratas. – mamãe estava intrigada – E você Ginny, nunca mais mate uma barata dessa forma! Pra isso temos duendes, foi tão deselegante! E na frente do comandante.

- Me desculpe, mamãe. Agi sem pensar.

- Acho que o comandante não reparou na sua atitude, princesa. Estava entretido demais com sua beleza, e nesse vestido.

Senti meu rosto corar. Estaria a estilista certa? Ele havia mesmo reparado em mim? Ele parece tão superior e frio...

- Hora, Anastácia. Não fale asneiras. Por hoje é só. O vestido serviu, sem mais ajustes. Você pode se retirar. – Mamãe não ficou muito contente com o comentário da estilista.

Troquei de roupa e depois fui deixada sozinha em meu quarto. Estava exausta. Deitei para descansar um pouco.

"_Você está destinada a morrer jovem. Esse sempre foi o seu destino verdadeiro, e não há nada que você possa fazer."_

Acordei de um salto. Desta vez estava chorando, me lembrava do meu pesadelo e não era um pesadelo era uma lembrança. O comandante estava dentro do meu quarto parado, acho que sem saber o que fazer. Não sei por que fiz isso, mas na hora não pensei, apenas agi por impulso. Corri e o abracei, eu chorava compulsivamente e ele permanecia imóvel assustado.

- O que aconteceu alteza?

Eu não conseguia falar. Balbuciei _pesadelo _em meio aos soluços. Ele afagou minha cabeça começou a corresponder o abraço quando de repente me afastou como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

- A senhorita está bem. Precisa se acalmar. Chame um duende se necessário, estou aqui para ser seu guarda-costas e não sua babá.

Ele virou as costas e se retirou. Eu queria revidar, mas não tinha forças pra isso. Me permiti cair no chão e fiquei ali sentada, chorando como uma garotinha que realmente precisava de uma babá.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

"_Provocações"_

- Ginny! O que está fazendo deitada no chão?

Sophie me acordou e me ajudou a levantar.

- Tive outro pesadelo.

- Querida? O que houve? Você está pálida!

Mamãe entrou no mesmo instante no meu quarto, como sempre exagerada.

- Eu a encontrei no chão. Ela está quente, acho que tem febre. – Sophie não estava ajudando.

- Querida, deixe-me ver. – mamãe agora estava sentada ao meu lado com a mão em minha testa. – Sophie mande um duende preparar uma sopa de legumes e trazer imediatamente.

- Sim, senhora.

Sopa de legumes? Eu não merecia aquilo. Mas resolvi não reclamar, mamãe fica brava quando discuto com ela, principalmente quando ela está "cuidando" de mim. Tomei a sopa, que nem estava tão ruim como imaginei. E resolvi falar com mamãe sobre o meu pesadelo. Contei o que tinha visto e que me parecia uma lembrança.

- Querida, por que não me contou isso antes? Isso é magia negra. Estão entrando na sua cabeça durante o sono para te enfraquecer e te assustar, modificando suas lembranças mais antigas. Não leve a sério. Por isso você está com febre, te afetou de verdade.

- Então eu não vou morrer jovem mamãe? – a sensação de alívio percorreu meu corpo. Me sentia melhor.

- Claro que não querida. A verdadeira lembrança foi modificada, nela a sua avó que ainda era viva quando você completou cinco anos te pega no colo e diz que você terá uma vida longa e reinará em Quimera.

-Por isso no meu sonho eu não conseguia ver o rosto de quem falava. Mas a voz, a voz me era familiar. Era a voz da vovó. Mas se eu a tivesse conhecido antes nunca acreditaria.

- Isso mesmo querida. Tome, use esse colar e não tire jamais.

O colar era lindo. Feito de pedras brancas com detalhes em ouro, mamãe sempre estava com ele. Ela o colocou em meu pescoço.

- Esse colar na verdade é um amuleto. Eu recebi de minha mãe quando me tornei uma fada cristal. Foi um presente, ele enfeitiçou as pedras e elas fazem você se sentir bem energias negativas não se aproximam de você enquanto o usa.

Senti a febre passar. Estava forte e feliz.

- Obrigada mamãe. Mas, não precisa dele?

- É você que eles querem meu bem. Eu estou bem e sou velha demais, não é tão fácil me prejudicar.

Me senti uma eu fui boba, primeiro por chorar daquela maneira na frente do Comandante e depois por me permitir enfraquecer daquela maneira. Papai estava certo, eu não sabia me cuidar.

- Agora descanse um pouco.

Um duende retirou a bandeja do meu colo e desapareceu com ela. Mamãe se retirou e Sophie sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Aconteceu uma coisa ontem à noite. – falei meio hesitante.

- O que? – Sophie tinha os olhos cor de vinho vidrados em mim.

- Eu... eu... chorei nos braços do comandante Malfoy. – falei sem olhar pra ela.

Sophie ficou de boca aberta paralisada na minha frente. Contei-lhe com detalhes o que havia acontecido. Ela me olhava incrédula e por fim falou:

- Mas que brutamontes esse Coronel Malfoy! Não é a toa que você ficou sentada no chão, destruída! Que absurdo!

- É Comandante não Coronel. E ele pode até ser brutamontes como você disse. Mas em uma coisa ele estava certo, eu não posso agir como uma criança e foi isso que eu fiz. – falei enquanto me levantava da cama e me dirigia ao meu closet.

- Não acredito que está dando razão a ele! E onde você pensa que está indo? Sua mãe lhe disse pra repousar.

Peguei um vestido branco florido que ia até os meus joelhos e sapatilhas brancas. Prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e falei decidida:

- Você sabe que não agüento ficar no quarto, a não ser quando estou escrevendo. E além do mais, mamãe me deu esse amuleto que aparentemente revigora energias. Me sinto ótima, e hoje montarei a cavalo!

- De vestido?

- Sim! É mais charmoso. Vem comigo?

Sophie soltou uma risadinha, acho que ela entendeu meus objetivos. Se eu tinha chamado a atenção do comandante Malfoy como a estilista dissera queria fazer novamente. Meus planos eram de irritar ele, eu ia dar trabalho.

- Não obrigado. Prometi aos duendes que ajudaria no almoço.

Saímos juntas do meu quarto. Seguimos conversando com o Comandante logo atrás de nós. Ao final da escadaria Sophie seguiu para a cozinha e eu em direção aos estábulos.

Os estábulos ficavam nos fundos do castelo. Papai é apaixonado por montaria instalou os estábulos assim que se casou com mamãe. Temos dez cavalos. Pra que tantos? Eu também não sei. O meu se chama Encantado. Ganhei no meu aniversario de sete anos, sempre cavalguei com papai, mas quando fiz sete anos quis aprender a montar sozinha, então papai me comprou Encantado. Coloquei esse nome por que ele tem olhos claros e na luz do sol parecem encantados.

Quando parei em frente aos estábulos o Comandante me olhou incrédulo.

- O que acha que está fazendo? Pretende montar? Ficou louca, sua alteza? É perigoso demais, e até onde eu sei não se sentia bem há pouco.

- Achei que não devesse falar comigo, comandante. – Fui o mais fria que pude. O colar que mamãe me dera não estava colaborando, eu tinha uma expressão feliz no rosto. Mas deve ter funcionado porque o comandante respondeu com uma careta.

Os duendes estavam colocando os cavalos nos estábulos quando vi Encantado entrando em um deles. Fui até ele e pedi que um dos duendes o selasse. Percebi que o cavalo negro do comandante estava aos cuidados deles também.

- Fico grata por preocupar-se comandante. Mas, se me permite fazer uso de suas palavras, o senhor é meu guarda-costas e não minha babá. Então, faça seu trabalho. Pegue seu cavalo e me acompanhe calado. – As palavras saíram secas. Ele havia me magoado profundamente, e mesmo não me sentindo bem em fazer isso tentei ser grossa como ele.

- Sele também o cavalo negro. – ele disse a um dos duendes.

Montamos em nossos respectivos cavalos e saímos. Eu, modéstia a parte, sou muito boa cavalgando. Em volta do castelo há os bosques. Desde pequena cavalgo no bosque da vida, ele fica no fundo do castelo e tem esse nome por conter varias nascentes de rio. Segui com velocidade em direção ao bosque, o Comandante me seguia na trilha sem ficar para trás nem um só segundo. O que me irritava um pouco, a intenção era me perder dele e fazê-lo me procurar. Eu conhecia o bosque da vida como as palmas das minhas mãos. Sai da trilha e segui por um caminho de árvores fechadas que dava em uma nascente. Ao chegar, desci de Encantado e o amarrei em baixo de uma árvore. O comandante fez o mesmo com o seu cavalo negro. O fitei por um instante, a luz do sol batia na água e refletia em seus olhos cinzentos, o que os fazia parecer ainda mais belos.

- Confesso que pretendia te dar um pouco de trabalho comandante. Mas, cavalga muito bem.

- Não devia me subestimar, vossa alteza.

Eu estava caminhando na beira da nascente de água cristalina. Não precisava conhecer aquelas águas para saber que elas eram realmente profundas e perigosas. A correnteza arrastava com ferocidade as folhas que caiam com a brisa leve.

- Resolveu falar comigo? Ah sim, claro. Aqui não podemos ser vistos, não há ninguém nos vigiando. – falei me aproximando um pouco mais da beira do rio.

- Por favor, vossa alteza, se afaste da beira. É perigoso.

Tarde demais. Aquele não era o meu plano. Estava andando na beirada por que queria deixar o Comandante nervoso, mas cair? Não. Sempre tive medo daquele rio, desde pequena eu sentava ali para observar o movimento da água tinha aulas ali para aprender a controlar esse elemento, mas o fogo sempre fora o meu forte, água não.

Bem, devia ter me lembrado que usava sapatilhas quando resolvi brincar com o Comandante. Escorreguei e quase cai de costas para o rio quando o comandante mais que rapidamente segurou-me pelo braço e puxou-me para perto de si. Ele caiu no chão e eu caí sobre ele.

- Eu avisei para sair da margem do rio! Podia ter caído.

Não falei nada. Permaneci paralisada fitando seu rosto, como ele era infinitamente belo. Os cabelos platinados até então alinhados agora estavam bagunçados. Ele parecia preocupado e ao mesmo tempo irritado. Permiti-me rir e cair para o lado.

- E ainda acha graça? Quero ver o que os seus pais vão achar disso.

Eu ria compulsivamente. E o comandante estava realmente irritado.

- Mas será que pode parar de rir? – ele agora estava sentado ao meu lado. – parece uma criança mimada.

- Me faz parar. – provoquei em meio a mais uma gargalhada. Eu realmente estava gostando de vê-lo irritado, ele tinha sentimentos enfim.

- Falei para não me subestimar. – ele estava em cima de mim. Não tinha mais graça alguma, estava segurando meus pulsos com firmeza contra o chão. Ele me beijou.

Os lábios quentes encontraram os meus com firmeza e violência. Me sacudi querendo me livrar dele, o corpo dele agora pesava sobre o meu. A língua dele invadiu a minha boca com ferocidade e eu não estava mais lutando ele havia me soltado, minhas mãos envolvendo seu pescoço subiam pela nuca puxavam seus cabelos. Caí em mim. Eu o afastei sem fôlego e extremamente irritada. Levantei-me de sobressalto. Aquele tinha sido meu primeiro beijo, e ele não era o meu noivo.

- Ao menos consegui que calasse a boca, majestade. – ele disse com ironia enquanto se levantava e arrumava a farda e os cabelos.

- E o que faria se seu objetivo fosse me deixar quieta? – falei rispidamente.

Não lhe dei tempo de responder. Já havia soltado Encantando, montei nele apressada e segui de volta ao castelo. Minha cabeça estava rodando. E ao mesmo tempo estava tão feliz. A raiva durara segundos. Preferi culpar o amuleto por isso. Não queria admitir, mas eu gostei daquele beijo, eu estava apaixonada pelo comandante Malfoy. E eu o odiava por isso.

**N/A. **Finalmente a primeira N/A. A quem chegou até aqui obrigada! =) Fiquei saltitante com as minhas primeiras Reviews e surpresa também. Obrigada Diana Prallon e Lycael Ith. Ainda intrigada Diana? Lycael aqui está o Capitulo fresquinho e prometo tentar não demorar a postar o cinco. xD Espero que continuem acompanhando!

E pra quem chegou até aqui e ainda não comentou por favor! Reviews! Criticas elogios e derivados são sempre bem vindos!

Agradeço a Mialle pelo apoio por betar e me incentivar! E ao meu namorado Fayad, minha maior inspiração.

Beijoss!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

"_A Hora"_

Finalmente cheguei ao castelo. Encantado poderia ter voado se fosse alado, tamanha a velocidade que galopei. O Comandante Malfoy estava logo atrás de mim. Deixei Encantado nos estábulos com o primeiro duende que encontrei e segui para o castelo voando. Sim, no sentido literal da palavra. Deixei para trás um Comandante bem irritado. Segui voando até a janela do meu quarto e entrei antes que mamãe pudesse me ver. Caso acontecesse seriam duas broncas, primeiro por estar com o vestido imundo com manchas de lama, segundo, por voar e deixar meu guarda-costas para trás. Eu não queria ouvir nenhuma das duas.

Tomei um banho quente e me recompus. Estava pronta para contar a Sophie o que acontecera, eu precisava desabafar e ela certamente me daria algum conselho. Quando sai do meu quarto dei de cara com o Comandante Malfoy. Ele segurou com força meu braço e arrastou-me de volta para dentro do quarto.

- Me solte! Está me machucando! – gritei tentando me libertar.

- Não seja escandalosa, majestade. – ele falou soltando o meu braço.

Percebi que a farda dele já estava limpa e tinha os cabelos perfeitamente alinhados. Tinha um cheiro forte, um cheiro cítrico meio amadeirado, nunca havia reparado no cheiro, talvez porque provavelmente acabara de tomar um banho o cheiro parecia mais forte e chamara minha atenção.

Sai do meu devaneio e reparei que ele estava parado em uma das janelas de meu quarto atrás das cortinas observando lá fora e tomando o cuidado de não ser visto.

- Não devia estar acontecendo agora. – ele disse sem desviar os olhos da janela.

- O que não deveria acontecer? – perguntei sem compreender nada.

- Ainda é cedo, poderiam ao menos esperar eu ter a confiança de todos na casa. – continuou sem me olhar. – É melhor sentar-se, alteza.

-Eu não quero me sentar, quero sair desse quarto e saber o que raios está acontecendo. – estava ficando irritada.

- Sente-se logo! – ele finalmente me encarou, a expressão fria as palavras ríspidas.

Decidi que era melhor obedecer. Sentei-me em minha cama, o Comandante puxou a cadeira da minha escrivaninha e sentou-se de frente para mim. Ele me encarou por um momento e por fim começou:

- Eu estou aqui para matá-la, alteza.

Senti a ponta dos meus dedos formigarem. Meu estômago parecia estar em minha garganta meu coração gelou. Eu poderia ter saído correndo, ou voando pela janela, talvez. Mas não tinha forças para nada, estava chocada. Não disse uma só palavra, permiti que continuasse.

- O único motivo do meu nascimento foi vingar meu pai. Fui treinado para entrar no Exército Prateado ganhar a confiança de todos e por fim matá-la. Nunca tive amigos, fui criado no meio das brigas e ódio, rancor. Desconheço sentimentos bons, não sei ser bom. Hoje eu tive a oportunidade de executar minha missão, mas ao invés disso eu a salvei. Não sei por que eu fiz isso e também não há mais tempo para saber. Eu não consigo matar você, deveria saber disso desde a primeira vez que a vi naquele baile de noivado.

Eu não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Eu queria correr e pedir ajuda, eu queria a Sophie ao meu lado, eu queria meus pais. O Comandante levantou-se rapidamente e olhou pela janela.

-Precisamos ir. Eu deveria te matar na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, eu não o fiz e eles sabem disso. Vamos, preciso te colocar em segurança enquanto decido o que fazer. Pegue uma muda de roupa, vou até a cozinha pegar comida. Não saia daqui.

- Porque eu deveria confiar em você? – eu não sabia o que fazer, eram informações demais. Eu estava em choque.

- Por que eu não te afoguei naquele rio hoje cedo? Ou talvez porque eu não cortei sua garganta e a deixei sagrar até a morte ainda?

Senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. Peguei uma bolsa e comecei a colocar algumas roupas. O Comandante se retirou. Tentei processar o que estava acontecendo, as perguntas cozinhando meu cérebro.

Ele voltou pouco depois, já tinha pegado minhas coisas e estava com a bolsa nas mãos.

- Pra onde vamos? – perguntei. - Meus pais, os duendes, ninguém vai nos deixar partir.

- Já falei com Roby. Ele vai nos dar cobertura. Seus pais estão trancados no gabinete real e até que saiam já vamos ter partido. Temos comida pra pelo menos três dias, os cavalos estão selados e aquela sua amiga Sophie está despistando os duendes.

Sophie... O que ele dissera a ela pra que pudesse nos ajudar? Nem pude me despedi dela nem de ninguém. Seguimos em direção aos estábulos. Montamos nossos cavalos respectivamente e saímos do castelo.

O mundo fora do castelo era diferente. Eu nunca saíra do castelo antes, não me era permitido, não era considerado seguro. As vilas eram como nos livros medievais que eu lia, completamente diferente do mundo humano. Apesar de não podermos interferir, nós fadas, podíamos observar a vida dos humanos. Era tudo tão cheio de máquinas e tinha aquele tal de revólver que matava pessoas. Os Mongs estavam destruindo os mortais cada vez mais e se alimentando de suas ambições. Quimera não. Quimera era belo, tem natureza por todos os lados à vida é simples e campestre.

Reparei que as pessoas me olhavam como se eu fosse de algum outro mundo. Depois de cavalgar por aproximadamente duas horas paramos em uma pequena pensão. Estava anoitecendo e o Comandante disse que precisávamos descansar um pouco.

- Você chama muita atenção, teremos que seguir viagem pelos bosques. Vamos comer por aqui e deixar a comida que temos para emergências.

- Eu não tenho culpa se sou a princesa desse reino. Para onde estamos indo exatamente, Comandante?

- Eu não sei. Mas temos que ficar o mais longe possível do castelo. Eu preciso pensar no que fazer. Agora vamos entrar.

Uma fada baixinha e gorda pegou nossos cavalos e os levou para os estábulos que ficavam logo atrás da pensão. Ela devia ter no máximo quinze anos de idade. O Comandante lhe deu algumas moedas de ouro e pediu que ela os alimentasse e desse algo para eles comerem. Entramos no recinto. O lugar era simples e aconchegante na entrada havia um grande balcão de madeira na parede atrás do balcão, chaves penduradas por todos os lados. Percebi que aquela era a recepção e também o bar já que as pessoas estavam sentadas bebendo em grandes canecas. Logo a esquerda havia outro balcão, mas este dava pra uma cozinha e perto dela haviam mesas de madeira com quatro lugares, a maioria com pessoas comendo. No canto oposto uma grande escada de madeira seguia até o andar superior. Ninguém pareceu notar nossa presença, nos dirigimos ao balcão das chaves.

- Boa noite. Gostaríamos de um quarto, por favor. – o Comandante se dirigiu a senhora atrás do balcão.

Ela era baixa e parecia com a garota da porta, mas era bem mais gorda e velha. Talvez fosse sua mãe.

- Só temos um quarto, com uma cama de casal. Está bom pra vocês?

-Está ótimo.

Com assim estava ótimo? Eu estava noiva e não ia dormir no mesmo quarto que o Comandante, na mesma cama! Não depois do que havia acontecido mais cedo.

- Não! Eu não vou ficar no mesmo quarto que você!

-Depois me entendo com ela. As chaves, por favor?

A mulher gorda fez uma careta e entregou as chaves. O Comandante me pegou pelo braço e me arrastou pra uma mesa.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Quer chamar mais atenção? Eu dormirei no chão, você fica com a cama.

Concordei com a cabeça, fiquei sem escolha. Pedimos uma sopa, eu não sentia fome mas me obriguei a comer um pouco, até que não estava ruim. Depois de comer nos dirigimos ao quarto. Não era muito grande, havia uma cama de casal e uma banheira de madeira preenchida com água e duas toalhas. Não tinha janelas, acendemos as velas que estavam encima da cabeceira da cama.

- Não deveria se trocar? Quer dizer, todos sabem que essa farda é do Exército.

- Eu bem que gostaria, majestade, mas não tenho outra roupa aqui, e todos me conhecem sou o segundo Comandante. Não importa o que eu vista serei reconhecido. Torça pra que possamos seguir viagem amanha de manhã e que nada dê errado agora à noite.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Está se arriscando muito por mim, Comandante. Eu fico grata. Sei que tenho o gênio forte, mas não me leve a mal. Vou tentar facilitar as coisas.

Ele tirou a parte de cima da farda, os sapatos e o cinto. Como ele era belo, aquele corpo.

- O que está fazendo?

- Desculpe alteza, não consigo dormir com roupas. Mas usarei minhas calças, não seria conveniente dormir sem elas em sua presença. – ele deu uma risada sarcástica.

Senti meu rosto corar. Peguei meu pijama de seda em minha bolsa e fui para trás das cortinas, que ficavam em volta da banheira, me trocar.

- Podemos dividir a cama, Comandante. Ela é grande o bastante pra nós dois. Veja, colocarei esses travesseiros aqui para separar o lado de cada um de nós. – falei enquanto colocava os travesseiros no meio da cama. – Não posso deixar que durma no chão frio, pode se resfriar.

- Tem certeza alteza? Não tem medo que eu a ataque no meio da noite? Ficou tão nervosa quando soube que ficaríamos no mesmo quarto. – ele tinha uma ironia na voz que me irritou profundamente.

- Se não quer vir fique no chão.

- Já que faz questão. – soltou uma risadinha enquanto deitava-se ao meu lado.

Tentei não pensar nele ao meu lado e me forcei a dormir. Eu teria um longo dia pela frente.

"_Eu não sou um boneco, sou seu filho!" _

"_Não agüento mais isso. Porque tenho que ficar aqui trancado? Porque não posso ser normal?"_

"_Não, mamãe! Pare de beber, vai acabar morrendo de tanto beber."_

Acordei de um salto. O Comandante Malfoy estava suado, falava e se revirava na cama enquanto dormia. Estava tendo um pesadelo ou lembrando aquelas coisas? Eu deveria acordá-lo? Não estava agüentando vê-lo daquele jeito!

- Comandante, acorde! – eu estava sacudindo ele, parecia preso em um tipo de transe não conseguia acordá-lo.

- O que aconteceu? – ele estava sentado na cama, confuso.

- Você estava falando enquanto dormia. Acho que teve um pesadelo. – ele me olhou incrédulo.

- Não me lembro de nada. Vamos voltar a dormir. – Ele virou-se para o lado e voltou a dormir.

Ele podia não se lembrar, mas eu tinha certeza do que eu ouvira. E aquelas frases estavam guardadas na minha memória.

N.A Ok, demorei horrores pra postar o Cap. 5 e peço mil desculpas a quem está acompanhando. Agradeço a todas as RWS do fundo do S2! Depois prometo responder a cada uma delas devidamente. Eu estou ficando louca com a facul e ainda de quebra fiquei meia dodói esses dias, ai atrasou tudo! Na próxima N.A eu respondo todas as RWS ok? E por favor, mandem! XoXo


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

"_A Feiticeira"_

Quando acordei o Comandante já estava vestido, calçando os sapatos. O quarto permanecia escuro e me perguntava se ainda não estava de madrugada. O ambiente do quarto me era muito estranho, confesso que senti falta do luxo e luminosidade do meu quarto. Sem contar da eletricidade, aquele povoado parecia ter parado no tempo.

- Precisamos partir, o sol já está raiando lá fora. Vamos comer e seguir viagem sem delongas. – O Comandante falou enquanto terminava de se arrumar sem me olhar.

- Eu quero tomar um banho, posso?

- Estou esperando lá em baixo. Vou pedir que tragam água quente, seja rápida.

Perguntei-me se ele havia tomado banho. O cheiro do perfume emadeirado estava no ambiente e os cabelos dele estavam molhados e alinhados. Havia uma toalha úmida no chão, conclui que sim. A jovem gorducha que cuidara dos cavalos no dia anterior trouxe água quente e me ajudou a tomar banho. O que me deixou muito grata, eu nunca havia tomado banho sozinha.

- Muito obrigada, senhorita. Qual é o seu nome? – Perguntei a garota enquanto ela penteava meus cabelos.

- Me chamo Mabelina. Mas pode me chamar de Mabel.

- É um nome muito bonito, Mabel. Diferente e bonito.

- Obrigada. Tem os cabelos muito belos, senhorita. – ela falou ainda penteando-os. – O que faz por aqui? É visível que não é daqui.

Encolhi-me com a pergunta, mas tentei disfarçar minha reação.

- Estou viajando, não conheço nada por aqui, e meu marido, o Comandante, ele quem sabe para onde estamos indo. É uma surpresa pra mim.

Ela não pareceu acreditar muito no que eu dissera. Agora estava sentada a minha frente na cama, a luz das velas iluminando o rosto gorducho e pálido, os olhos fixos nos meus.

-Não precisa mentir para mim, mas também não vou lhe obrigar a falar a verdade. Não sei quem vocês são, nem de onde vieram. Tudo que eu sei é que ontem, tarde da noite, um homem loiro mal encarado acompanhado de outros três estiveram aqui e perguntaram por vocês. Deram a descrição exata dos dois e queriam saber se estavam aqui.

Meu coração acelerou no mesmo instante. O homem loiro só poderia ser o pai do Comandante Malfoy. Ele queria me matar e provavelmente nos encontrara. Minha cabeça estava pesada, senti o quarto girar.

- Calma senhorita, está pálida! Mamãe não disse nada. Quando ouviu a descrição negou tê-los visto e me mandou fazer o mesmo. Mamãe nunca dá informação de seus hóspedes a ninguém, principalmente a pessoas tão mal encaradas.

Senti um alívio momentâneo. Levantei-me de um salto calcei meus sapatos, peguei as minhas coisas e me dirigi à porta.

- Obrigada por não falar nada, Mabel. Agora preciso ir.

Desci as escadas correndo e deixei Mabel arrumando o quarto. Tinha que contar ao Comandante, eles não deviam estar muito longe era arriscado demais seguir viagem. Quando desci ele estava sentado no balcão. O lugar estava cheio de pessoas comendo e bebendo. Dirigi-me a ele, desesperada.

- Preciso falar com você! É urgente.

- Sente-se e tome o seu café da manhã, mocinha. – falou a mulher gorda atrás do balcão, a mãe de Mabel. – Aqui, torradas e café.

- Obrigada, mas não estou com fome. – respondi prontamente.

- Vamos, coma. Eu já sei o que veio me contar. Margaret me contou tudo. É melhor você comer, temos um longo caminho pela frente e não sei se teremos tempo de parar – o comandante disse sem tirar os olhos da sua imensa caneca de café. Ele nem parecia preocupado e isso me deixou muito irritada.

Peguei uma torrada e comecei a comer. Estava realmente bom. Percebi que estava sim, com fome. O café também estava uma delícia, não tanto quanto o dos duendes no castelo, mas estava bem gostoso.

- O que vamos fazer agora? Quer dizer, eu nem sei pra onde está me levando e eles podiam nos ter pego. – falei enquanto dava uma golada no meu café.

- Não sabe para onde vamos porque é uma linguaruda. Preocupe-se em se manter viva e deixe que eu cuide do resto. – ele falou enquanto erguia o braço pra dona Margaret que estava na outra ponta do balcão.

A mulher gorda se aproximou.

- Aqui está, Margaret. Acredito que seja o bastante. E obrigado por nos encobrir. – disse enquanto dava a última golada no café colocando algumas moedas de ouro sobre o balcão.

- É sim, rapaz. Espero que tenha uma boa viagem e que consigam se casar em paz.

O que a dona Margaret falou não fez sentido algum pra mim. Dei também meu último gole no café levantei-me e segui atrás do comandante que já se retirava.

- Casamento? Que casamento?

- Ontem no meio da noite enquanto você dormia me ocorreu que podiam nos procurar. Foi quando resolvi ir atrás da garota gorducha e inventei que estávamos fugindo pra casar e que podiam vir atrás de nós. Eu sabia que ela iria contar para mãe e que ambas iriam nos encobrir. Está na cara que Margaret foi deixada pelo marido, com certeza apoiaria um casal jovem e apaixonado.

- Você inventou essa maluquice toda só pra elas nos ajudarem?

Agora já estávamos do lado de fora. A claridade quase feriu meus olhos, o sol estava raiando e eu estava acostumada a pouca luz de dentro. Fomos em direção aos cavalos, havia uma grande área cercada que eu não visualizara no dia anterior devido à escuridão. Nossos cavalos estavam lá e um garoto de uns onze anos estava escovando Encantado.

- Não tenho tempo pra explicar nada agora. Deu certo, não deu? Vamos, pegue seu cavalo e vamos seguir viagem.

- Quais os seus cavalos? – perguntou o garoto.

- Esses dois. – falou o comandante apontando para Encantado e para seu cavalo negro.

- Aqui está. - respondeu o garoto. – Vocês devem ser o casal fujão que minha irmã Mabel falou. Espero que consigam se casar!

Senti o meu rosto corar e senti-me levemente envergonhada por ouvir aqueles votos tão sinceros daquela criança pra uma coisa que não era verdade.

Montamos em nossos cavalos e seguimos em direção ao norte. Viajamos a manhã inteira e só paramos por volta de meio-dia em um vilarejo ainda menor que o anterior e levemente deserto. Parecia até abandonado se não fossem as pessoas que andavam aleatórias e sem dar muita importância a nossas presenças ali.

-Ali, aquela casa pequena e atrás da venda. Espero que ela esteja ai. – disse apontando para uma casa realmente pequena um pouco mais a nossa frente.

- O que tem a casa? E quem tem de estar nela?

- Vamos, desça do cavalo. Podemos deixá-los presos a árvore ao lado da casa.

Resolvi não fazer mais perguntas. Seja o que fosse para vermos estávamos bem próximos disso e eu esperava entender quando entrasse na tal casa. Prendemos os cavalos e seguimos em direção ao casebre. O Comandante estava pronto pra bater na porta quando uma voz rouca soou de dentro da casa.

-Pode entrar, Draco, meu menino. E a moça também.

Senti um arrepio subir pelas minhas costas ao ouvir aquela voz. E como ela sabia que estávamos ali? Entramos. A casa era escura e abafada. Havia uma grande lareira com o caldeirão enorme, a mobilha era escassa e aparentemente muito antiga. A quantidade de plantas e ervas espalhadas pelo ambiente me deixaram meio assustada, quando percebi uma senhora de uns setenta anos sentada em uma cadeira de balanço com roupas velhas e um cabelo grisalho todo emaranhado segurando uma bengala, me dei conta de que estava na casa de uma Feiticeira. Não sabia muito sobre as feiticeiras, mas sabia o bastante para não confiar nelas. Sabia que não se entra na casa de uma sem a sua permissão e que amuleto algum funciona assim que você está dentro dela. Estava apavorada e o colar que mamãe me dera não estava fazendo mais efeito.

- Aproxime-se Draquinho, deixe-me tocar em você.

O Comandante ajoelhou-se perto da Feiticeira e ela tocou seu rosto levemente. Tinha as mãos enrugadas e cheias de anéis.

- Está cada vez mais belo, Draquinho.

- Madame Morfina, não temos muito tempo. Eles já vieram atrás de nós e por sorte não nos encontraram. Eu não sei o que fazer, para onde ir. Preciso que me ajude que me guie. Eu devia ter escutado quando disse que eu não conseguiria fazer, quando...

-Você está com medo, mocinha? Venha, se aproxime, não lhe farei mal.

Ela agora não estava com as mãos no Comandante e as apontava pra mim. Ela tinha o rosto voltado pra mim, mas não podia me ver, ela era cega. Sentei-me aos seus pés e segurei suas mãos, ao contrário do que pensei as mãos dela eram quentes e reconfortantes. Senti o medo se esvair. Pegou a minha mão e a do Comandante e as juntou.

- O destino de vocês está traçado desde antes de vocês nascerem e não há nada que possam fazer para impedir isso. O seu aniversário será em duas semanas e você não se casará com Harry ê está destinada a Draco Malfoy. Vou protegê-los e fazer de tudo para que possam cumprir seus destinos. Cuido dos ferimentos de Draquinho desde pequeno, ele cresceu em meio a muita dor e sofrimento, foram tantos traumas. Enquanto você cresceu em meio a alegrias e conforto. Tão opostos e tão complementares.

Eu estava confusa, tudo o que ela dizia me parecia absurdo. Como assim não me casaria com Harry Potter? Ele era o meu destino, não um Malfoy filho de um traidor. Ela continuou e enquanto falava mantinha nossas mãos juntas. O Comandante ouvia aparentemente tão confuso quanto eu.

-Eu fiz o parto de sua mãe, Draquinho. Quando lhe peguei em meus braços eu soube que você era o escolhido. Tentei explicar ao seu pai, mas ele me expulsou de sua casa e não me permitiu falar. Expliquei a sua mãe onde morava e nunca perdemos o contato. Desde então vigio e cuido de você. O tempo passou e o seu próprio pai o lançou ao seu destino. Quando você finalmente foi mandado ao castelo eu soube que tudo se cumpriria. Sua mãe veio a meu encontro então reconforte-ia, sabia que não seria capaz de matar essa jovem nem que quisesse. Venham, tenho algo pra vocês. – ela levantou e seguiu para uma porta logo atrás da cadeira.

Entramos em um quarto ainda mais escuro e abafado. Havim velas acesas e prateleiras recheadas de frascos com líquidos de cores variadas. A senhora passou a mão em uma das prateleiras como se procurasse algo quando finalmente pegou um frasco minúsculo que continha um liquido vermelho como sangue. Depois pegou um colar de couro cheiro de nós e os entregou ao Comandante.

- Tome. Esse é o elixir da vida. Apenas uma pessoa pode tomar. Apenas Feiticeiras podem fazê-lo, ele é composto por ingredientes raros e contem um pouco da vida de quem o fabrica. Não é possível fazer outro seria como suicídio, eu teria que colocar o restante da minha vida nele. Pode ser usado para ressuscitar qualquer ser vivo morto em até vinte e quatro horas. O colar é um amuleto, a mocinha já tem um bem poderoso. Agora vão. Continuem seguindo ao Norte, quando encontrarem a Cachoeira Pentagonal parem e esperem. O inimigo irá ao encontro de vocês, acontecerá a grande batalha.

- Como assim grande batalha? Não posso lutar sozinho! E esse elixir da vida? Quem de nós irá morrer?

Não houveram respostas, estávamos apenas eu e o Comandante naquele quartinho abafado. A Feiticeira desapareceu. Ela sumiu ali, diante de nossos olhos e nós sequer percebemos. Decidimos fazer o que ela nos dissera, não tínhamos mais escolha e voltar não era uma opção. Eu não tinha absorvido muito bem as informações e estava bem confusa. Resolvi não pensar muito, senão iria enlouquecer. Quando saímos do casebre senti uma felicidade estranha, seria o colar de mamãe voltando a exercer um efeito bom sobre mim? Eu não sei o que era só sei que o Comandante Malfoy estava perfeito montado em seu cavalo negro e ele ser meu destino no fim das contas não me parecia mas uma catástrofe tão grande assim.

N.A_ Olá! Eu finalmente escrevi o Cap.6 e esse até veio com a resposta das RW como prometido! Peço desculpas pela demora mas ta tenso! O tempo tá curto, mas eu não vou abandonar a fic ok? =) Tipo, a Mialle eu nem respondo porque eu falo pessoalmente rsrs Diana eu não havia parado pra pensar que isso estava quase pra Arthur/Guinevere/Lancelot, mas agora que falou....que bom que está curtindo a fic e valeu pelas RWS. Muito obrigada mesmo Angel, LuWeasley, Katits, CruellaDeVill, Lycael e Louise as RWS de todos vocês realmente motivam! Espero que continuem curtindo a fic! Mil beijocas e nem precisa pedir né? Já sabem o que fazer depois de lerem! Rsrs E aceito reclamações também viu? rsrs

Ps. Mialle betou minha amiga amada xD E esse Cap. vai pra ela porque assim, dessa vez ela que me inspirou! \o/


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

"_Eu te amo"_

O sol já se punha, seguimos viagem em silêncio rumo a tal cachoeira Pentagonal. O Comandante corria muito em seu cavalo negro e pela primeira vez estava difícil acompanhá-lo.

Ouvi um barulho alto e percebi que vinha da minha barriga. Eu estava faminta, estava cavalgando há mais de duas horas e não tinha nem sequer bebido água. Resolvi chamar-lo e sugerir que parássemos para descansar um pouco.

- Comandante. – Falei, mas aparentemente não fui ouvida. – Comandante! – Tentei mais uma vez. – Senhor Malfoy! – Gritei finalmente.

O cavalo negro dele deu um salto com meu grito, mas finalmente ele me deu atenção.

- Perdeu o juízo? Você me assustou!

- Eu chamei, mas não me deu atenção! Tive que gritar! Nossos cavalos estão cansados, eu estou faminta. Podemos parar um pouco, por favor?

- Não pode esta falando sério. – ele estava furioso. Parecia que eu havia dito algo absurdo. – Olhe a sua volta! Consegue ver um lugar seguro pra ficar?

Olhei rapidamente em volta. O céu estava laranja. Estava ficando realmente escuro e tudo que eu podia ver eram árvores. Nem sinal de casas, nem um vilarejo sequer. Só naquele momento me dera conta.

- Acha mesmo que vamos parar antes de achar um lugar seguro? Está cada vez mais escuro. Será muito mais difícil encontrar abrigo durante a noite.

Não sabia o que falar. A preocupação estava nítida em seus olhos acinzentados. Senti um peso na consciência e muita vergonha pela minha atitude egoísta pra não dizer infantil, ele devia estar tão cansado quanto eu e até com mais fome, afinal tudo o que o vi colocar na barriga fora café.

- Me desculpe. – Foi tudo o que conseguir balbuciar.

- Apenas me siga, logo acharemos um lugar seguro pra ficar e você poderá comer está bem?

- Tudo bem.

Calvagamos por mais uns vinte minutos. Já era noite quando o Comandante finalmente parou.

- Aqui está. Sabia que ela estava aqui. Mas confesso que temia não conseguir encontrar.

Estávamos parados em frente a um casebre de madeira, aparentemente estava abandonado. Não podia ver bem, a escuridão não ajudava muito.

-Venha, vamos amarrar nossos cavalos nessa árvore. – disse ele se dirigindo a uma árvore baixa mais de tronco extremamente largo.

Amarramos nossos cavalos e entramos no casebre. Minha barriga roncou mais uma vez.

- Você deve estar mesmo com fome. – ele disse me olhando.

- Estou. Que lugar é esse?

Ele não me respondeu, pegou uma vela dentro da bolsa e acendeu. A luz dominou o local. Pude ver que haviam móveis de madeira muito empoeirados. Uma estante vazia, um armário comprido com duas portas, uma mesa redonda com duas cadeiras, dois bancos e uma cama de casal. Só haviam dois cômodos, o quarto-sala e um banheiro. Era um casebre realmente pequeno. Voltei minha atenção ao comandante e ele estava concentrado nos objetos, parecia em algum tipo de transe. Como se fizesse uma viagem no tempo. Depois de uns cinco minutos de silêncio ele finalmente falou.

- Minha mãe me deu esse casebre quando eu fiz oito anos. Ela juntou todas as economias que tinha para isso. Os únicos momentos felizes que tive em toda a minha vida, passei aqui, nesse casebre. Meu pai nunca soube da existência dele, aproveitávamos quando ele viajava e passávamos o tempo todo aqui. – falou enquanto fitava a cama empoeirada.

Fiquei estática por uns segundos. Minha cabeça estava a mil. Senti um aperto no coração por ele, pelo que passara e por todas as recordações felizes dele se resumirem ao poucos momentos que passara ali com sua mãe. Lembrei-me do que ele havia dito enquanto dormia e sonhava na noite anterior. Sempre tive uma vida farta e feliz, já ele...

- Agora que já sabe onde estamos, vamos comer. Está tão pálida que parece a ponto de desmaiar.

De fato eu estava me sentindo fraca, não fosse a fome seria capaz de dormir em pé. A cama mesmo empoeirada me parecia muito atraente.

Dentro do armário comprido havia alguns lençóis, travesseiros e toalhas de mesa. O Comandante limpou e forrou a mesa, finalmente nos sentamos e começamos a comer. Os duendes haviam caprichado, nossa sacola de comida estava bem suprida. Frutas, bolos, vários tipos de biscoito, havia de tudo.

Estávamos tão famintos que mal havia tempo para conversa, dialogar já não era um hábito rotineiro e naquele momento então, falar era algo fora de cogitação.

Quando acabamos o Comandante se levantou e arrumou a cama.

- Após ingressar para o exército eu não pude mais falar com minha mãe. Era arriscado demais para – ele fez uma pausa – para os planos. Mesmo assim ela continuou mantendo esse lugar. Soube que parou de vir aqui há alguns meses quando meu pai começou a segui-la. Por isso há cobertores, mas os móveis estão empoeirados.

Estava me sentindo muito melhor. Meu cérebro que antes parecia funcionar numa espécie de câmera lenta agora estava a mil por hora. Tinha tantas perguntas a fazer.

- Muita sorte que sua mãe não tenha levado essas coisas daqui. Isso nos salvou. Mas por que não me disse antes que já tínhamos um lugar certo pra ficar? Fiquei preocupada, achei que ficaríamos ao relento no meio dessa mata.

- Por que eu não tinha certeza, não sabia se esse lugar ainda existia. Por isso vim depressa, se essa casa não existisse, teríamos que procurar um lugar antes do anoitecer. Não queria parecer um idiota, procurando por um lugar que não existisse.

- Entendo.

- Olhe... – falou enquanto se dirigia a uma pequena janela que compunha a parede de madeira – Aqui tem um pequeno riacho, costumava tomar banho aqui... bem, a água que vamos utilizar virá dele. Não aconselho tomar banho agora, a água é muito gelada à noite. Vou pegar um pouco para bebermos.

Como se eu fosse me aproximar daquele riacho. Lembrei-me da última vez que me aproximei de um, quase caí e o Comandante me salvou. Eu não sou muito chegada a água porque é o elemento que eu não consigo controlar muito bem... Enfim, depois que me salvou bom, depois veio o beijo. Ele me beijou e aquele foi o meu primeiro beijo, estava gravado em minha memória para sempre. Tanta coisa aconteceu depois daquele dia. Lembrar foi como assistir a um filme rápido em minha cabeça, tudo o que eu vivi desde que ele entrou na minha vida. Sai do meu devaneio quando o vi entrar, agora sem a parte de cima da farda, com uma balde de água e alguns pedaços de madeira. Como ele era forte, mesmo que os músculos não fossem tão bem marcados, ele parecia em forma. Tentei desviar o olhar.

- Pode usar um pouco da água para se limpar. Vou colocar essa lenha ali na lareira e a parte de acender fica com você.

- Ah, tudo bem. O fogo é um elemento fácil. Mas onde arrumou essa balde e essa lenha assim já cortada?

- Nos fundos perto do riacho tem uma cabana de palha. É lá que minha mãe guarda essas coisas. Por sorte, ainda tinha lenha.

Enquanto falava ele ia colocando a lenha na lareira que eu nem repara que estava ali, assim como a pequena janela. Percebi que havia várias coisas que eu não reparara no casebre. Acendi a lareira com um estalar de dedos.

- Você é boa nisso.

-Obrigada. Foram anos de treino.

- Que seja. Vou alimentar os cavalos, aproveite para se trocar.

- Esta bem.

Honestamente, eu preferia continuar a conversar, mas resolvi não discordar. Ele estava diferente, um pouco mais gentil. Nunca conversávamos, e quando acontecia não eram diálogos interessantes. Pela primeira vez ele esta se abrindo. Desde que chegamos naquele lugar ele mudara completamente.

Umedeci um pano, me limpei, troquei de roupa e passei um pouco do meu perfume de eucalipto. Ele estava demorando, então fui me deitar enquanto esperava. Reparei que ele havia colocado os dois travesseiros lado a lado e me dei conta que dormiria ao seu lado mais uma vez. O clima estava frio e só havia um cobertor, pensei nisso por um instante.

- Você às vezes parece dormir ainda estando acordada.

Percebi que estava fitando o teto enquanto pensava. Dirigi meu olhar a ele, estava simplesmente lindo. Os cabelos molhados, a água escorrendo pelos fios loiros e aquela pele branca. O cheiro emadeirado invadiu o lugar.

- Você disse que a água era muito fria.

- Eu estou acostumado. Vejo que já se acomodou. Posso dormir na cabana lá fora, se quiser.

- Não, por favor. Fique aqui comigo! Eu não quero ficar sozinha!

- Calma, não precisa ter medo. Eu fico aqui.

- Obrigada.

Colocou um moletom preto e deitou-se ao meu lado. Ficamos os dois ali, fitando o teto por uns instantes.

- Obrigada. – disse finalmente.

- Você já disse isso.

-Você entendeu. Não por dormir aqui, mas por tudo. Você sabe, por não me matar.

Ele não disse nada. Virei-me pra ele e continuei.

- Não sei o que esse lugar causa em você ou o que viveu aqui, mas ele te mudou. E eu gosto desse Malfoy diferente.

Agora ele quem se virou pra mim. Estávamos ali deitados lado a lado, o único som que podíamos ouvir era o som do riacho e a única coisa que nos separava era o coberto em que estava envolta.

- Eu não sei se vou conseguir. Não sei se vou salvar sua vida e a minha. Minha mãe pode estar morta nesse momento enquanto meu pai insiste em destruir sua família. Nunca tive amigos, sempre fui sozinho e meu único refúgio foi minha mãe. Mas não a tive perto de mim por muito tempo. Depois ela começou a beber e foi quando fui mandado ao exército por meu pai. Lembro-me da ultima vez que os vi, meu pai me colocou em uma carruagem que foi direto para a seleção dos soldados, minha mãe estava bêbada inconsciente no quarto, mal pude me despedir.

Podia sentir sua dor ao pronunciar cada palavra. Os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, uma escorreu pelo seu rosto deslizando pelo nariz fino. Fiquei abalada, queria abraçar-lo, mas o deixei desabafar. Aquelas palavras estavam ali há tanto tempo, sempre guardadas. Pela primeira vez elas estavam saindo, e eu estava disposta a ouvir.

-Estou com medo. Pela primeira vez eu estou com medo.

Peguei a mão dele e a segurei bem forte. Agora lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto também.

-Você vai conseguir nos salvar. Nós não vamos morrer, eu sei que não. – falei sem ter certeza alguma do que dizia. - No final tudo vai dar certo. – conclui.

-Não temo a morte, Ginny. – ele estava realmente desarmado, fora a primeira vez que não me chamara de majestade ou alteza – Pra ser sincero, muitas vezes a desejei. Morrer me pareceu uma ótima saída em vários momentos da minha vida.

Fiquei sem palavras por um instante. Até que então falei:

-Do que você tem medo então?

- Medo de não conseguir salvar a sua vida. Medo de fracassar na frente da única pessoa que fez as coisas valerem a pena. Se eu sobreviver sem poder te salvar, morrerei aos poucos, a cada dia, por não ver seu sorriso, ou sua cara de brava quando está indignada ou por não sentir o seu cheiro de eucalipto. Por não ver a brisa balançar os seus cabelos vermelhos e por não poder tocar suas sardas.

Eu estava em choque. Ele colocou a mão na minha bochecha acariciando as sardas. Depois deslizou até os meus cabelos e continuou.

-Você despertou em mim um sentimento que jamais achei que sentiria. Quando me dei conta o meu mundo se resumia a você. Eu dormia e acordava pensando em você.

Foi difícil admitir, mas eu te amo.

- Eu... – tentei falar, mas as palavras não saiam.

Ele colocou os dedos delicadamente dobre os meus lábios.

-Shiii, não precisa falar nada. Sei que não posso ficar com você. Você pertence ao Potter. E nunca irá me amar, no máximo sentirá gratidão caso consiga salvar sua vida, mas não passará disso. Mas ficarei feliz em saber que salvei a única mulher que amei, mesmo que ela seja de outro. E acredite, mesmo se não conseguir morrerei tentando.

Sem pensar e seguindo a um impulso eu o beijei. Imaginar ele morrendo me fez querer nunca mais sair de perto dele. Simplesmente me inclinei e encostei os meus lábios nos dele, o meu gesto foi inesperado e eu nem sabia o que eu estava fazendo. Ele se assustou levemente. Afastei-me envergonhada.

- Me desculpe, eu não... não sei porque fiz isso, simplesmente...

Ele não disse nada. Apenas segurou meu rosto e me beijou levemente. Depois o beijo ficou parecido como o da primeira vez que me beijara, mas dessa vez não tinha força, nem relutância apenas carinho, amor. Depois beijou minha testa.

Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Posso ficar assim? – perguntei sem o olhar.

- Claro que pode.

Puxei o cobertor e cobri-o também. O abracei bem forte e ficamos assim, grudados, ouvindo o barulho do riacho e o estalar da madeira ao queimar. Eu ainda podia ouvir o coração dele bater primeiro acelerado, depois compassado.

Harry Potter podia até ser meu futuro esposo, mas era Draco Malfoy que eu amava. Como a feiticeira havia dito, Draco Malfoy era o meu destino e naquele momento eu tinha certeza.

N.A/ Eu sei, passei séculos sem postar né? Mas eu não desisti da minha história não viu? Pra quem realmente curte e acompanha, relaxem agora estou de férias e pretendo postar o 8 logo logo! Bom é isso...espero que gostem! E e e e mandem RWs! xD


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

"_A Cachoeira Pentagonal"_

Acordei e sozinha na cama, os raios de sol invadiam o casebre. Por um instante achei que estivesse sonhando e que tudo que acontecera na noite anterior houvesse sido apenas um sonho.

- A princesa finalmente despertou? - O comandante estava vestindo o moletom da noite anterior, estava lindo.

- Ah, bom dia. – falei meio envergonhada ao lembrar do beijo.

-Bom dia? Achei que nunca mais acordaria! O que está pensando? Que estamos em algum tipo de hotel fazenda em viagem de férias? Você não está em seu castelo e eu muito menos sou um de seus duendes ou fadas criadas, será que você poderia levantar?

Aquilo era um pesadelo? Ele estava sendo grosso e insensível novamente. Era como se tudo que conversamos na noite passada não tivesse acontecido, como se aquela noite não tivesse existido.

-O quê? O que você disse? – perguntei meio incrédula.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu. Vai demorar? Estou esperando lá fora. – ele falou enquanto dava as costas e saia batendo a porta.

Não sabia o que eu queria fazer exatamente, gritar com ele ou chorar muito. Escolhi a primeira opção, levantei-me da cama furiosa e fui em direção a saída. Quando abri a porta me deparei com uma linda mesa de café da manhã, flores campestres em um pequeno jarro de madeira improvisado e um comandante sorridente sentado em uma cadeira. Não consegui pronunciar uma palavra sequer, apenas sentia as lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto.

- Sabe, minha mãe costumava dizer que quando ficamos bravos ou decepcionados damos mais valor às coisas boas da vida. Sempre que ela queria me dar um presente, me deixava bravo ou chateado, e sabe o que mais me irritava? É que eu sempre caia.

Ele veio em minha direção segurando uma margarida. Colocou a flor em meu cabelo e me beijou levemente na bochecha.

-Eu... eu achei que você tinha voltado a ser aquele Draco que eu odiava. – falei entre soluços.

-Não achei que você fosse chorar – ele disse enquanto limpava as lágrimas do meu rosto. – Pare já com isso. Eu só queria te surpreender e a única coisa que me veio à cabeça foi o jeito que minha mãe fazia comigo. Desculpe por te fazer chorar.

-Eu amei a surpresa, obrigada. – balbuciei. - Desculpe por ser uma boba chorona. É que nunca fizeram algo parecido comigo. – falei enquanto terminava de secar minhas lágrimas.

-Eu amo você, Ginny. E se, bem... eu não conseguir salvar nossas vidas, ao menos quero ter lembranças boas com você. – falou e beijou de leve meus lábios.

- Eu já disse que você vai conseguir. Mas não quero falar sobre isso. O café da manhã parece delicioso!

- Coloquei a mesa aqui fora porque o clima está realmente agradável. Venha, sente-se.

Sentei-me ao lado dele a mesa. Estava tudo muito gostoso, comemos, rimos, conversamos. Pela primeira vez vi o sorriso dele e era lindo. Os olhos dele brilhavam de um jeito fascinante enquanto ele sorria. Eu estava nervosa, então desatei a falar. Contei as histórias da minha infância no castelo junto de meus irmãos, como eu era bagunceira e o quanto eu dava trabalho aos duendes. Contei como amava Sophie e que ela era a irmã que nunca tive. Ele prestava atenção em tudo o que eu falava e às vezes soltava uma gargalhada que me fazia parar de falar e admirar sua beleza estonteante.

-Você é realmente bela, Ginny. – disse enquanto levantava e se colocava ao meu lado. – Eu poderia ficar aqui, sentado admirando sua beleza o dia todo. Mas temos que ir, está ficando tarde e eu não faço idéia de quanto falta para chegarmos à Cachoeira Pentagonal.

Ele segurou a minha mão e eu me levantei, as mãos dele envolveram minha cintura então ele me puxou pra si. Cheirou o meu pescoço e foi subindo bem devagar pela nuca, depois cabelos. Estremeci, senti um arrepio.

- Tão pura, tão bela. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Fiquei ali de olhos fechados, escutando sua respiração tão próxima do meu ouvido, sua voz tão forte e ao mesmo tempo suave ao pronunciar aquelas palavras. Não queria sair daquele lugar nunca mais, queria ficar ali nos braços dele, pra sempre.

Ele me beijou como na noite anterior, os dedos subindo pela minha nuca, emaranhando meus cabelos. Depois o beijo ficou mais forte, meu corpo estava grudado no dele me faltava o ar, e agora eu também bagunçava e puxava os cabelos dele aquele o cheiro emadeirado tão bom, tão forte. Então ele me soltou.

- Precisamos realmente ir.

- Eu sei. – respondi olhando o chão meio sem graça. Muito agradável.

Arrumamos nossas coisas guardamos o que restou de comida e fomos embora. O dia estava lindo o sol estava muito agradável e a viagem agora mais parecia um passeio. Cavalgávamos quase que lado a lado como um casal feliz e apaixonado e isso estava me fazendo tão bem que eu não queria que acabasse.

Depois de galoparmos por aproximadamente duas horas encontramos a tal Cachoeira Pentagonal. Era linda, composta por cinco quedas d'água formando um pentágono. Cada queda de um lado e no meio todos os vértices desaguavam no cento em um lago gelado e cristalino. Era simplesmente perfeita.

- Então é isso. Segundo a feiticeira devemos esperar aqui, este é o local da grande batalha e eles vão nos encontrar. – falou enquanto descia do cavalo.

Senti um arrepio ao ouvir a palavra _batalha_.

-Mas não vamos pensar nisso. Venha, vamos amarrar nossos cavalos aqui.

Amarramos nossos cavalos em uma árvore perto da água onde eles podiam beber. Estendi um pano abaixo de outra árvore não muito longe dos cavalos e sentei-me pra descansar.

Ouvi um barulho forte e um pouco de água molhou-me levemente.

- Essa água está maravilhosa! Venha, vamos nadar um pouco.

Ele já estava dentro da água todo sorridente. Eu não estava preparada pra entrar naquela água provavelmente gelada, não tinha capacidade nenhuma de lidar com esse elemento, mas não sabia como dizer não, no fundo eu não queria dizer não.

- Eu estou bem aqui, obrigada. Pode aproveitar a vontade, estarei aqui lhe esperando. - falei sem olhar diretamente pra ele.

Ele começou a sair da água e vir em minha direção. A luz do sol refletia em sua pele branca e nos cabelos loiros platinados, eu sabia o que ele estava prestes a fazer. Levantei e comecei a me afastar dele.

- Venha, Ginny. – falou com os braços estendidos e um sorriso maroto.

- Não adianta, não vou entrar nessa água fria.

Quando dei por mim ele estava correndo em minha direção. Comecei a correr dele e parecíamos duas crianças brincando de pique esconde. Quando ele estava prestes a me alcançar pensei em levantar vôo, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso ele me agarrou. O corpo gelado contra o meu me fez estremecer esqueci até onde estava e o que fazia.

- Te peguei! E nem pense em fugir de mim, princesa. Você precisa superar esse medo de água é um elemento como outro qualquer. E eu te protejo.

Não tive muito que discutir, ele me pegou nos braços e saiu me carregando numa facilidade vergonhosa, parecia que estava carregando um graveto. Cada vez que se aproximava da água minha tensão aumentava, eu confiava nele, sabia que nada de errado iria acontecer, mas ainda assim eu estava inquieta. Pra minha surpresa ele não entrou comigo na água e nem me jogou dentro dela. Ele me colocou no chão e esperou que eu o fizesse.

- Sei que você consegue. Vamos, estou esperando.

Comecei a me dirigir a água, quando encostei os meus pés estava realmente fria, mas não gelada como havia imaginado. Fui entrando aos poucos até que finalmente fechei os olhos e mergulhei todo o meu corpo. Ao voltar do mergulho me deparei com Draco sorridente me observando.

- O que? – perguntei. – Você não queria que eu entrasse? Agora vai ficar ai olhando com essa cara de bobo ao invés de me acompanhar?

- Mais é claro que não. Só estava admirando você com esse plano de fundo da cachoeira, simplesmente perfeitos juntos. – disse enquanto andava em minha direção.

- Venha já pra perto de mim antes que eu desista de ficar aqui. – falei com a voz meio trêmula por causa do frio.

- Você está tremendo, venha cá. – disse enquanto me abraçava. – Ouvi dizer que as fadas conseguem alterar a temperatura da água, isso é verdade?

-Sim, mas eu nunca consegui... – disse meio envergonhada. – Sempre fazia ferver ou congelar, jamais o meio termo.

- Tudo bem, não precisa se envergonhar disso. Se te faz sentir melhor, sou o melhor com espadas, mas nunca fui muito bom com lutas desarmado, nunca venci ninguém pra ser mais exato.

- Sério? Não está dizendo isso só pra me fazer sentir melhor, está?- perguntei meio incrédula com o fato dele não ser bom em alguma coisa.

-Não. Pode não parecer, mas não sou o soldado perfeito.

-Pra mim você é e sempre será o melhor soldado, o soldado perfeito.

Ele sorriu e me puxou mais pra perto de si me dando um beijo. Foi um beijo lento e demorado, tão demorado que não me dei conta do que estava fazendo involuntariamente até que ele me largou.

- A água está morna. Como fez isso?

- Eu não sei juro que não queria fazer. Quer dizer, não tinha a intenção, ao menos não conscientemente.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que consegui fazer algo de útil com água e eu nem sabia como o fizera. Mas era isso que ele causava mim, ele me fazia melhor em todos os aspectos até nos que eu não sabia como ou por que.

Ficamos ali nadando e sorrindo. Sim, eu até consegui nadar, a água estava realmente agradável. Até que ele me puxou pra si e começamos a nos beijar de um jeito mais... intenso.

- Você está regulando a temperatura ou algo do tipo? – ele perguntou no meio do beijo.

- Não. – respondi sem compreender.

- É que a água está ficando realmente quente.

Não havia percebido, mas ao olhar em volta eu me senti em um dos banhos quentes preparados em meu castelo. Afastei-me dele e sorri meio envergonhada. A água começou a esfriar novamente.

- Parece que nós dois juntos estamos esquentando as coisas por aqui.

Ele disse e nós dois desatamos a rir.

- Que momento mais lindo. Juro que até sorriria se eu tivesse essa capacidade. Parece que a profecia irá se cumprir, o jovem casal apaixonado foge pra viverem felizes para sempre! Isso seria ridículo se não fosse trágico.

Estava atônita. Não acreditava no que eu estava vendo e ouvindo. No topo da cachoeira estava um homem de cabelos compridos de cor cinza montado em um cavalo negro acompanhado por mais dois capatazes horrorosos montados em cavalos igualmente negros.

Draco entrou em minha frente me cobrindo.

- Achei que demoraria mais a chegar, papai.

Papai? Então aquele era Lucius Malfoy, o pai de Draco o homem que queria me matar. E nós estávamos ali no local da tal batalha, mas eu não queria lutar, eu não estava pronta pra lutar, acho que nunca estaria.

**N.A **Eu disse que não ia demorar a postar! \o/ Espero que gostem e que não me xinguem pelo final (mentira, quero que xinguem muito porque assim que é legal! HAUHAU) Agradeço as reviews fofas da Schaala, Tomoyo-chan, sra. Ka são esses comentários que fazem com que eu continue escrevendo! Obrigada! Beijos


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitulo 9 _

"_Batalha Mística"_

Eu estava totalmente desorientada. Não queria acreditar no que estava prestes a acontecer e essa era a verdade.

-Vamos, Ginny. Saia da água e fique atrás de mim. – Draco falou sério.

Ele começou a sair da água e eu seguia logo atrás dele. O barulho dos cavalos galopando em alta velocidade estava cada vez mais alto, eles estavam chegando perto.

Draco me passou uma adaga só por segurança, ele empunhou a espada e ficamos prontos pra lutar. Lucius foi o primeiro a descer do cavalo, ele foi até Draco.

- Você me envergonha, não acredito que tem sangue meu correndo nessas veias. – Lucius parecia realmente furioso.

- Eu que tenho vergonha de ser seu filho, você destruiu a minha vida e a de minha mãe, tudo por conta desta sua obsessão maluca. – Draco tinha ódio no olhar.

Não percebi que os dois capatazes mal encarados viam em minha direção. Quando dei por mim eles estavam próximos demais. Guardei a adaga no meu cinto para uma emergência, do tipo ser agarrada por um deles, e com as mãos livres me concentrei em aplicar o que aprendi sobre controle de elementos contra os dois brutamontes. Concentrei-me e aproveitando o vento que as quedas d'água geravam lancei uma jorrada em direção ao primeiro troglodita, que já estava relativamente próximo, fazendo-o cair na água.

Isso deixou o outro brutamonte bem zangado. Podia ouvir as espadas se chocarem logo atrás de mim Draco e Lucius estavam duelando e eu só podia ouvir, queria muito me virar e ver como ele estava se ele havia se machucado, mas não havia tempo pra isso.

- Você é uma fada muito espertinha, não é mesmo? – disse o outro gigante vindo em minha direção.

-Quer tomar um banho também gigante número dois? – disse sendo o mais sarcástica que pude.

Ele veio correndo em minha direção.

-Hum, acho que você não gostou muito da idéia. Que tal uma tostadinha? – Falei enquanto lançava um belo jato de fogo em sua cabeça.

Ele saiu correndo em direção a água. Apressei-me e fui na direção de Draco. No momento ele e Lucius estavam com os rostos próximos às espadas encostadas os olhares sérios.

Tentei lançar um jato de fogo, mas não consegui. Depois tentei lançar areia nos olhos dele, mas também não deu certo. O que estava acontecendo? Lucius se afastou de Draco dando uma gargalhada alta.

- Ginny, o que... – Draco falou, a voz dele parecia distante.

- Vamos parar com essa brincadeira de espadinha. Antes mesmo de você nascer eu já era um dos melhores espadachins, esqueceu que eu também fui do exército, filho? Se eu realmente tivesse interesse eu já teria te matado com cinco minutos de duelo. Mas precisava te entreter até que o veneno entrasse em ação.

- Veneno? Que veneno?

Eu podia ouvir as vozes, mas estavam cada vez mais distantes.

- Você não percebeu quando um dos meus capangas lançou um dardo em você, princesa?

Dardo? Que dardo? Passei a mão em minha nuca, estava quente eu estava sangrando.

- Ginny!- Draco correu em minha direção, senti meu corpo enfraquecer eu estava cada vez mais distante.

Ele me pegou nos braços, eu podia ver o rosto dele embaçado.

- Ginny, você vai ficar bem.

Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi depois disso eu desmaiei.

~~/~~

Draco estava desesperado, não havia muito que fazer.

- Agora é só esperar a princesa agonizar até a morte para invadirmos o castelo.

- O que você fez com ela? Você é um monstro!

- Adeus, filho.

Lucius montou em seu cavalo negro e partiu seguido dos dois capatazes.

Draco sentiu o corpo de Ginny ficar cada vez mais gelado e pálido. Esperou que seu pai se afastasse com os capangas e pegou o pequeno frasco com o elixir da vida que a feiticeira lhe dera. Colocou um pouco na boca de Ginny e fez com que ela engolisse. O corpo dela estremeceu e ela abriu levemente os olhos.

- Tome, beba todo o conteúdo do frasco. – Draco derramou o liquido na boca de Ginny.

Ela tomou sem exitar. O corpo dela começou a ganhar cor aos poucos, mas ela tremia muito. Dor, Ginny se contorcia de dor. Draco a abraçou forte e esperou que aquele sofrimento cessasse. Quando seu corpo finalmente parou de tremer ela adormeceu.

- Eles estão aqui! Venham rápido!

Draco conhecia bem aquela voz, aquele era Harry Potter. Ele e todo o exército estavam postos no topo da cachoeira onde, não fazia muito, seu pai e os capangas estavam. Começaram a cavalgar em direção a eles. Sabia que estava acabado, agora não acreditariam no que acontecera e provavelmente julgariam que ele envenenara Ginny.

- Prendam esse traidor! – Harry agora estava ao lado de Draco.

Dois soldados seguraram Draco que não relutou. Ele fitou Ginny mais uma vez antes de ser arrastado. Harry a tomou nos braços.

- O que você fez com ela? – perguntou o futuro esposo da garota.

Draco não pronunciou uma só palavra.

- Vamos! Responda! – um dos soldados pressionou bofeteando-lhe o rosto.

- Ela vai ficar bem. Dentro de algumas horas ela irá despertar, mas é melhor levá-la depressa ao castelo para que descanse.

- Poderia matar-lhe aqui mesmo por colocar a vida dela em risco, mas vamos levar-lhe a julgamento. Vão, algemem-no e sigam para o castelo. E vocês dois – disse apontando para dois soldados mal encarados que estavam logo atrás de Draco - ficam encarregados dela. – entregando Ginny nos braços de um deles.

~~/~~

Acordei meio tonta. Ao abrir os olhos, reconheci o teto do meu quarto no castelo. Estava tendo alucinações?

- Ela acordou! – ouvi a voz de Sophie não muito distante. – Ginny, que saudades! Que bom que despertou, eu estava desesperada! Como se sente?

Minha cabeça estava a mil. Eu estava no castelo em meu quarto e aparentemente todos estavam loucos para me ver despertar.

- Por quanto tempo dormi? – foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

- Desde que o seu noivo te trouxe pra cá, dois dias.

Dois dias? Noivo? Aquilo não estava fazendo sentido algum. Onde estava o comandante? E Lucius Malfoy? Não me lembrava de ter ido ao castelo. Tudo o que recordava era de ter sangue escorrendo na minha nuca e de desmaiar nos braços do comandante.

- Graças às fadas da Luz! Você despertou querida!- mamãe entrou no meu quarto se desmanchando em lágrimas. – Querida, venha cá! Deixe-me te abraçar! – Mamãe abraçou-me com tanta força que me faltou o ar.

- Mamãe, assim não consigo respirar...

- Desculpe. É que eu realmente não acredito que você está bem.

Sentei-me na cama, agora já me sentindo um pouco melhor.

- O que aconteceu mamãe? Onde está o comandante?

-Ex- comandante! Aquele traidor! Está preso obviamente.

- Preso? – eu estava em choque. – Por quê?

- Não vamos falar sobre isso agora está bem? Você precisa descansar.

- Eu não preciso descansar, mamãe! Eu estou dormindo por dois dias!

Sophie lançou-me um olhar repreendedor, como ela fazia quando éramos crianças e eu batia de frente com mamãe. Eu sabia muito bem o que aquele olhar significava. Tinha que concordar com mamãe para que ela nos deixasse em paz e pudéssemos aprontar mesmo sem o seu consentimento.

- Desculpe, mamãe. Você tem razão... estou me sentindo levemente tonta. Acho que vou ficar aqui deitada mais um pouco. – falei voltando a deitar-me na cama. – Pode ir, mamãe, Sophie ficará comigo quando eu despertar ela mandará lhe chamar, está bem? – tentei ser o mais convincente possível.

- Está bem, querida. Não fique pensando em besteiras, certo? O importante agora é que se recupere por completo! Dentro de dois dias será seu casamento.

Estremeci ao ouvir aquilo. Sophie me lançou um sorriso maroto por eu ter conseguido me livrar de mamãe. Não gostava de mentir, mas em certas situações ela não me deixava escolha. Mamãe beijou a minha testa e se retirou. Sophie correu e trancou a porta.

- Tenho tanta coisa pra lhe contar, Sophie! Como senti sua falta! –Falei enquanto ela me abraçava.

- Eu imagino. – ela disse enquanto segurava minhas mãos.

- Mas antes me conte tudo o que aconteceu.

- Você foi envenenada, Ginny. Eles estão culpando o Comandante Malfoy, mas eu não acredito que tenha sido ele. Ele te ama, e isso está claro nos olhos dele.

- Eu fui envenenada pelo pai dele! Lucius Malfoy! Encontramos-nos com ele na Cachoeira Pentagonal, lutamos e um dos dois brutamontes que estavam com ele me envenenou. – eu estava atropelando as palavras. –Mas onde ele está agora?

- Ele está no calabouço do castelo.

Aquilo doeu como uma facada no meu peito. O calabouço era um lugar tão sinistro que nunca me foi permitido chegar nem perto. Era lá que ficavam os criminosos que cometiam atentados ao castelo até serem julgados e normalmente, executados.

- Ele apanhou muito, Ginny. Tenho levado comido pra ele nesses últimos dois dias em que esteve dormindo, o julgamento será amanhã à tarde em praça pública e tudo indica que ele será executado.

- Eu tenho que ver ele, Sophie! Por favor! – eu estava desesperada.

- Calma, Ginny. Eu vou te levar até ele, mas só podemos ir até lá na calada da noite. O duende que está cuidando da cela dele está do nosso lado, acredita em sua inocência.

Minha vontade era de sair correndo para vê-lo, mas não podia fazer isso. Esperei até o horário adequado enquanto Sophie me contava a parte da historia que eu desconhecia.

Finalmente pudemos ir. Mamãe foi até meu quarto, desta vez papai estava junto dela, eu queria conversar, mas fingi que dormia para que não demorassem muito e pudesse ver Draco. Esperamos eles saírem, o caminho era frio e escuro. Algumas tochas iluminavam os estreitos corredores que levavam a cela de Draco, eu estava ansiosa até que finalmente chegamos.

-Draco! – corri em direção a ele.

A cela estava trancada, o duende que guardava o local se afastou e ficou junto de Sophie vigiando a entrada.

-Ginny, você está bem! – ele falou se aproximando das grades onde eu podia ver e tocá-lo.

Ele estava sujo e com as roupas rasgadas. Quando a luz iluminou o seu rosto pude ver que o olho estava roxo e inchado. Aquilo me partiu o coração eu queria entrar naquela cela.

- Eles te machucaram... – falei sentindo meus olhos enxerem de lágrimas.

- Ah, isso. Isso não é nada, não se preocupe comigo. Deve cuidar de sua saúde, eles não desistiram, virão atrás de você. – falou enquanto virava o rosto e de afastava de mim.

- Mas e você? Eles vão te matar! Preciso fazer algo, preciso contar a verdade.

-Eles não acreditarão.

-Mamãe acreditará!

-Não, Ginny, ela não irá acreditar em você. Ela vai achar que isso é mais uma armadilha ou feitiço. Você precisa provar.

- Mas como? O seu julgamento é amanhã!

-A feiticeira. Ela é a única em que acreditarão. Você precisa fazer com que ela venha até aqui, ela testemunhará ao meu favor.

-Mas como? A última vez em que a vimos ela sumiu.

- Ginny, nós temos que ir. – Sophie avisou.

- Estou indo. – respondi. – Eu vou fazer o que puder, prometo.

- Eu amo você. – ele disse se aproximando das grades.

- Amo você também. – respondi aproximando meu rosto do dele, querendo muito beijá-lo, mas as grades não permitiam.

- Nós vamos resolver isso juntas. – Sophie disse enquanto segurava a minha mão e me puxava para longe de Draco - Agora vamos.

-Vamos. – falei tentando acreditar que aquilo era possível.

N.A/ Então galera! Se eu contar que escrevi esse capítulo todo hoje em um surto de inspiração na praia vocês acreditam em mim? HUAHUAHA Amei as Reviews s2 pra todos vocês! Principalmente as revoltadas \o/ Os meus objetivos foram alcançados! E só pra ninguém me odiar, ai vai um capítulo lindo e bem gradinho pra vocês. Não faço idéia de quando escreverei o Cap. 10 por isso não prometerei nada, mas JURO que tentarei não enrolar com isso! No mais, beijos a todos e mandem RWs!

Ps. Fiz um blog gracinha que acabei de inaugurar, quem se interessar o nome é suspiciousmemories. E todos os meus contatos estão no meu perfil, twitter, MSN e outros. =)


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10 _

Um pulo no passado

Estava meio desnorteada. Havia muito a ser feito e eu mal sabia por onde começar. Primeiro que a tal Feiticeira desaparecera diante dos meus olhos e para mim, aparentemente, seria mais fácil convencer Lucius Malfoy a pedir perdão do que encontrá-la.

- Ginny, você está bem? Não disse uma palavra desde que viu o Comandante.

Sophie me fitou com aqueles enormes olhos cor de vinho, ela estava muito preocupada. Percebi que chagávamos ao meu quarto e eu sequer reparara no caminho que tomamos até ali.

- Estou. Só não sei como vou fazer pra achar à feiticeira. Ela desapareceu na minha frente, não sei onde procurar. Estou com medo.

- Eu confesso que também não tenho idéia do que fazer pra te ajudar. Mas posso ao menos dormir aqui com você. Amanhã cedo nós tentamos resolver isso, é inútil tentar resolver qualquer coisa hoje à noite.

Apesar de querer muito sair correndo e tentar resolver as coisas, eu sabia que Sophie tinha razão. Não havia muito que fazer então, colocamos pijamas e fomos dormir. Como esperado eu não consegui. Fiquei rolando na cama sem pregar os olhos enquanto Sophie dormiu assim que deitou. Não a culpei por isso, afinal ela estava cansada. Dormi por dias e aposto que ela ficou de vigília esperando que acordasse e estivesse bem. Ali deitada ao meu lado, observei suas feições enquanto dormia minha amiga era linda, mas mudara desde que a vi pela última vez. Ela parecia mais magra e eu me culpei por isso. Sophie não comia direito se algo a preocupava, sempre fora assim e desta vez eu estava certa de ser a causa de suas preocupações. Acabei adormecendo e tive um sonho muito estranho...

"_A verdade sempre vem para aqueles que a merecem. E isso não pode e nunca será mudado."_

- Feiticeira! – gritei enquanto despertava desesperada em minha cama.

- Calma Ginny, foi apenas um pesadelo.

- A feiticeira ela estava aqui! Em meu quarto! Ela falou comigo, falou sim!

- Você dormiu com isso na cabeça e acabou sonhando, só isso. Ninguém esteve aqui, você estava dormindo. – Sophie tinha os grandes olhos, agora assustados, virados para mim.

- Mas era tão real. Ela sumiu como da primeira vez que a vi, mas ela falou algo que não consigo entender o que quer dizer. Ela disse: "_A verdade sempre vem para aqueles que a merecem. E isso não pode e nunca será mudado." _Depois ela sumiu e ai eu acordei.

Sophie me olhou de um jeito que não pude decifrar.

- Eu sei.

- Sabe?

- Sei. Que dizer, acho que sei. Vamos! No caminho eu te explico.

Já estava claro, nos trocamos e fomos até a cozinha. Sim, cozinha. E não estávamos com fome. Segundo Sophie o duende Kituti saberia nos explicar melhor o que a frase queria dizer. O castelo ainda dormia, exceto claro, pelos guardas e os duendes que já estavam trabalhando. Quando chegamos à cozinha Kituti estava com a mão na massa. Como cozinheiro chefe ele trabalhava duro nos banquetes diários que tínhamos no castelo.

Muito parecido com os outros duendes, Kituti tinha apenas uma diferença notável, isso sem contar com suas mini roupinhas de cozinheiro, uma cicatriz que ia da mãozinha verde por toda a extensão do seu bracinho corpulento. Com aquelas roupas não era possível visualizar a cicatriz e é obvio que ele preferia assim. Nunca soube como Kituti conseguira aquilo e ninguém falava sobre.

- Bom dia Kituti! – Sophie entrou sorridente na cozinha.

- Bom dia Sophie. Majestade. – falou primeiro com Sophie e depois comigo fazendo uma reverencia. – O que fazem de pé tão cedo?

- Bem. Nós precisamos falar com você, é uma emergência.

- Mas eu tenho muito a fazer e não estou gostando nada nada dessa sua carinha, Sophie.

Kituti gostava muito de Sophie e ela dele, como ela sempre ajudava os criados, passava a maior parte do tempo na cozinha. Acabou se tornando uma ótima cozinheira, aprendeu várias receitas com Kituti, desde muito pequena ele a ensinara a fazer misturas contando histórias usando vegetais como personagens e a panela como cenário principal. E é por isso que estávamos ali.

Segundo Sophie em uma das vezes que estivera aprendendo a cozinhar Kituti lhe contara uma estória que ela nunca esquecera. Tinha muito sofrimento e tristeza, mas no final a estória acabara de um jeito feliz. Quando criança Sophie não havia percebido, mas Kituti revelara a história de sua vida para ela usando pimentões, ele era o pimentão verde que acabara sendo ferido pelo pimentão vermelho para salvar a rainha. Agora ela havia entendido.

- Por favor, Kituti. Acompanhe-nos até o jardim para que possamos falar melhor. – falei em tom relativamente autoritário. Não queria ser autoritária, mas se aquele duende realmente podia ajudar a salvar o amor da minha vida eu não hesitaria em fazer o que fosse preciso para conseguir.

- Sim majestade. - disse fazendo mais uma reverencia. – Volto em alguns minutos. – falou para os outros duendes que cozinhavam.

Sentamos a mesa que eu e Sophie costumávamos tomar café da manhã. Minha mente vagou por um instante, lembrei-me de quando vira Draco chagando em seu cavalo negro e de como meu coração saltara em meu peito. Lembrei-me de como ele era frio sem falar uma palavra sequer enquanto eu tagarelava incansavelmente quando caminhávamos pelas roseiras.

- Em que posso ajudá-las?

- "_A verdade sempre vem para aqueles que a merecem. E isso não pode e nunca será mudado."_ Se lembra dessa frase?

- Onde ouviu isso?

Kituti parecia chocado.

- Você mesmo me falou isso no final de uma das historias que me contou. Não se lembra mais?

- Claro que me lembro. Mas achei que não se lembrava, você era tão pequena...e eu não devia ter te contado isso.

- Quem falou isso? Quem? – perguntei já impaciente.

Kituti ficou em silencio, fitou o chão por um momento até que finalmente falou.

- Uma feiticeira. Ela me salvou, tomei um elixir da vida e por isso ainda estou aqui. Mas isso faz séculos. Porque querem saber?

Minhas pernas ficaram bambas, séculos atrás?

- Como assim a séculos atrás? – falei atordoada.

Kituti me fitou por um momento, até que então falou:

- Majestade, os duendes vivem por séculos. Nessa ocasião em que eu vi a feiticeira eu estava condenado a morte. Meu irmão gêmeo Kitutino foi acusado de traição, foi decretada a pena de morte. Eu não estava envolvido, mas como ele era o meu irmão não acreditaram em mim. Pobre Kitutino, nunca se conformou com a condição de servo e acabou se envolvendo com as pessoas erradas.

- Ele foi morto? – perguntei.

- Sim. – respondeu com um olhar triste. – No mesmo dia eu também iria morrer, mas o castelo foi atacado por rebeldes que apoiavam meu irmão, eles aproveitaram que era uma execução pública e entraram para assistir, o rei a rainha estavam presentes. A idéia era matá-los.

- Que rainha? – indaguei.

- Sua tataravó. Eles me libertaram achando que eu era meu irmão. Foi então que eu pude provar minha inocência. Lutei junto com os guardas. Um duende pulou nas costas da rainha e estava pronto pra atravessar o pescoço dela com uma espada quando o acertei nas costas salvando assim a vida da rainha.

- Você me contou essa estória usando pimentões. – Sophie falou.

-Sim, você deve se lembrar do final.

- Lembro.

- O que acontece no final? – perguntei afoita.

- Fui atingido no braço por um guarda. Daí vem a cicatriz. Desmaiei e fui atingido fortemente na cabeça.

-Mas por quê? Perguntei incrédula.

- Estava uma confusão acharam que eu iria machucar a rainha. Depois disso eu só me lembro da feiticeira, ela me deu o elixir da vida e falou essa frase "_A verdade sempre vem para aqueles que a merecem. E isso não pode e nunca será mudado." _O final da estória vocês já sabem.

Eu estava perplexa. Será que a feiticeira estava tentando me avisar que no final tudo daria certo? Será que ela apareceria no julgamento de Draco e mostrar a verdade? Draco merecia a verdade? Eu não sabia. Minha cabeça estava girando. Nos despedimos de Kitute e fomos tomar o café da manhã. Independente do que fosse acontecer eu estava de mãos atadas, só poderia esperar. E foi isso que resolvi fazer.

**N.A/** Sim. Eu demorei muito pra postar. E o próximo capitulo provavelmente vai demorar tanto quanto esse...estou me esforçando mas a faculdade e o trabalho não têm ajudado. Continuem mandando RWs. Isso é uma grande motivação! Beijos e até o próximo cap.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

"O julgamento"

Eu estava uma pilha de nervos. E não podia ser de outra maneira. O homem que eu amava seria julgado e sabia que aquilo era mera burocracia, afinal ele já estava condenado. Ninguém acreditava em sua inocência além de Sophie e eu.

Estavam todos reunidos na arena onde ocorriam os julgamentos mais sérios. Eu fiquei ainda mais preocupada, se fosse em uma praça ele poderia ter alguma chance, mas na arena? Julgamentos na arena não perdoam. Não que eles fossem freqüentes, Quimera carrega a fama de pacífica e raramente apresentava rebeliões ou qualquer situação de violência. Não gostava daquele lugar, me dava calafrios. Pessoas estavam amontoadas nas arquibancadas ansiosas para que fosse dado inicio a cerimônia.

Meu coração estava inquieto no peito. Estava sentada em um trono logo ao lado de meus pais. Sentia-me em um tipo de altar. Logo à frente estavam meus irmãos e suas respectivas famílias, já que eram casados. No meio havia um lugar vazio na qual provavelmente Harry, meu até então noivo, provavelmente iria sentar-se.

A arena era redonda, toda feita de madeira. As pessoas ficavam nas arquibancadas em volta, enquanto nós, a família real, nas duas extremidades. No centro havia uma espécie de palco onde o juiz se posicionava e logo ao lado o lugar onde ocorreria o enforcamento. Olhar pra baixo me causou arrepios.

Sophie estava de pé ao meu lado, aparentemente tão ansiosa e nervosa quanto eu.

Finalmente anunciaram:

- Que entre agora a testemunha de acusação, o noivo e cavaleiro do Exército Prateado, Senhor Harry Potter!

As trombetas ecoaram pela arena e Harry surgiu cheio de si com seu uniforme do exército.

- Agora vamos receber o acusado, ex-comandante do exército prateado, Draco Malfoy.

Não houve som de trombetas. Tudo que se podia ouvir era o grito das pessoas vibrando por justiça. Meus olhos correram a arena procurando por Draco. Dois soldados surgiram segurando ele pelos braços, ele estava sujo e ferido. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca. Queria sair correndo na direção dele, mandar deixarem ele em paz. Sophie segurou minha mão e apertou com força, tentei ser forte e não chorar.

Posicionaram Draco logo ao lado do juiz, que começou as acusações.

- Temos aqui, Draco Malfoy. Ex- Comandante do Exército Prateado. Eis as acusações contra o mesmo:

1- Quebra de juramento feito ao Exército Prateado.

2- Tentativa de homicídio contra a princesa seguida de rapto.

- E por fim, a que lhe concederá a pena de morte, caso não se prove o contrário:

3- Traição ao Rei.

- As pessoas gritavam revoltadas. Senti meu corpo estremecer ao ouvir "pena de morte".

Agora, ouviremos a nossa testemunha de acusação, Harry Potter.

Harry ficou de pé. As arquibancadas silenciaram em respeito. Logo em seguida ele começou:

- Sinto-me decepcionado e ao mesmo tempo ofendido. No entanto, confesso que fui avisado sobre a família duvidosa da qual vinha o acusado. Como líder do Exército Prateado, e homem que honra os juramentos que faz, dei a esse homem a chance de se mostrar contrário ao seu pai, cujos atos são desonrosos. Sou testemunha de que esse foi um erro fatal, que quase nos custou a vida da minha noiva e Princesa desse reino. Este homem seqüestrou e envenenou nossa Princesa. Ele merece ser executado imediatamente.

Gritos ecoaram em toda a arena. Harry sentou-se.

O juiz prosseguiu:

- Como é sabido de todos os presentes, o acusado tem o direito de falar em sua defesa.

Os soldados empurraram Draco e ele caiu de joelhos. Senti o ar faltar em meu peito. Ouvi a tosse seca e dolorida sair de seu peito, com esforço falou:

- Não sou digno de dirigir a palavra a vossa alteza o rei, mas fico grato em poder fazê-lo.

Papai mantinha os punhos fechados, estava furioso. As pessoas nas arquibancadas não mais gritavam, apenas ouviam atentas ao que Draco falava.

- Confesso que entrei no Exército Prateado com intenção de conquistar a confiança de todos e me aproximar da Princesa, para depois matá-la.

Gritos de indignação. O que ele estava pensando? Confessar suas primeiras intenções não o ajudaria em nada. Fiquei gélida.

- Silêncio! Deixem que o acusado prossiga! Silêncio! – disse o juiz.

- No entanto, ao me tornar o guarda-costas da princesa como o planejado, pude conhecê-la melhor. Assim como toda a família real. Em toda a minha vida, nunca pude experimentar momentos tão felizes como quando estive em sua presença alteza. – ele fitou-me e depois abaixou a cabeça, fez uma pausa relutando em continuar – eu devia ter seguido com os planos de meu pai, planos que conheço desde pequeno, mas não pude porque me apaixonei. Eu amo a princesa e arriscaria a minha vida quantas vezes fosse preciso para salvá-la, lutaria contra o meu pai e contra qualquer um que ousasse encostar nela.

O silêncio que se seguiu parecia ferir os meus ouvidos. Nenhuma reação. Então Harry levantou-se.

- Bobagem! Devia se envergonhar! Pra mim está claro que ele está usando a princesa para salvar sua vida! Como explica o fato de tê-la envenenado? Eu mesmo vi com meus próprios olhos, ela estava morrendo em seus braços!

- Cale-se Harry! Deixe que ele fale! Pelas fadas da luz, cale essa maldita boca você não sabe de nada!

Eu estava calada e controlada até aquele momento, mas aquilo era demais. Draco estava se declarando pra mim diante de meus pais e de todo o reino e então o Harry estava estragando tudo, mais uma vez.

Todos me olhavam chocados, mas ninguém me repreendeu então eu continuei:

- Por favor, prossiga. Estamos ouvindo.

Harry sentou-se meio abobalhado acredito que com minha atitude, e então Draco seguiu falando:

- Sei que não posso ter a princesa e que ela está prometida a outro. Eu não a envenenei. Enquanto fugíamos de meu pai ele nos encontrou na Cachoeira Pentagonal e envenenou-a. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Ela estava morrendo, então usei o elixir da vida que uma bruxa amiga minha nos deu. Foi quando o exército chegou e entendeu tudo errado. Não peço que me perdoem por anteriormente ter tentado matar vossa filha majestade, tudo que peço é que me deixem partir. Prometo sumir, e caso julguem que mereço ser castigado digo-lhes que não haverá punição maior que a de ser privado da companhia da princesa. Acredito que morrer me seria mais conveniente.

Meu coração pareceu explodir dentro do peito. O que ele estava falando? Se morresse eu morreria junto com ele. Para minha surpresa papai dirigiu-se a mim.

- O que ele está falando é verdade? – papai nunca falara em tom tão sério comigo.

- Não só é verdade como também tenho algo a acrescentar papai, se assim permitir.

- Prossiga. – a voz saiu ríspida. – mas cuidado com o que vai dizer, está diante de seu povo, sua família e seu noivo.

A palavra noivo pesou em meu coração. Apesar de não amar Harry eu sentia por ele. O casamento já estava marcado, iríamos nos casar no dia seguinte e eu não podia ferir seus sentimentos como estava prestes a fazer, mas eu não tinha outras opções, era a vida do homem que amava que estava em jogo.

- Me perdoe pelo que vou dizer Comandante Harry Potter. Sei que somos noivos, mas não posso fazer isso. Não posso deixar que o homem que eu amo morra. É isso mesmo papai, eu também o amo! O pouco tempo que passei ao lado de Draco fez com que me apaixonasse por ele. – não havia me dado conta, mas estava chorando. As lágrimas corriam quentes pelo meu rosto. – desde que acordei tudo que tenho esperado é poder abraçar-lo e ver que ele está bem. Ele não me fez nenhum mau papai, pelo contrário.

Todos pareciam perplexos. A multidão estava calma apesar dos gritinhos de espanto. Draco me fitava incrédulo, Harry estava com uma expressão que não pude decifrar, era uma mistura de raiva, dor e vergonha.

- Está claro que essa moça está sendo vítima de alguma bruxaria. O réu mesmo disse que deu a ela um elixir. Provavelmente foi um encantamento para que ela se apaixonasse por ele! Isso tudo ainda deve ser parte do plano maléfico de Lucius Malfoy! Agora ele quer que seu filho case-se com a princesa e torne-se Rei! É muita audácia alteza! Sugiro que seja dada a pena de morte a ele agora e que as devidas providencias sejam tomadas para livrar a pobre princesa desse encantamento.

Não pude acreditar no que o juiz acabara de dizer. Senti o chão sumir debaixo de meus pés como um grão de areia no mar. Podia ouvir gritos de satisfação distantes, vindos das arquibancadas.

- Não! – ouvi a voz de mamãe – Sei reconhecer um encantamento desses quando vejo um, e não acredito que minha filha esteja enfeitiçada. Se vamos tirar a vida de desse homem eu preciso ter certeza de que ele é culpado. Eu mesma cuidarei para saber se minha filha está encantada ou não. Até lá se o Rei permitir sugiro que adiemos esse julgamento.

Minhas pernas estavam bambas. Não era o que eu queria, mas Draco teria mais uma chance caso papai estivesse de acordo com o que mamãe propunha.

- Eu concordo minha rainha. O julgamento será adiado para amanhã pela manhã. Até lá, o réu permanecerá no calabouço.

Dito isso, papai retirou-se deixando para trás um juiz indignado, uma platéia revoltada e sua filha muito feliz com o coração cheio de uma nova esperança.

N.A sei que eu demorei a postar e podem me odiar, eu deixo. Mas também eu avisei que ia demorar, né? Se você está lendo isso é porque não desistiu mesmo com essa autora maluca que demora anos pra atualizar, e sou grata por isso. Espero que gostem e que mandem muitas e muitas reviews! Prometo me esforçar pra postar o próximo rapidinho. Beijos


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

V_isita Inesperada _

Minha felicidade não durou muito tempo. Mamãe me chamou para que pudéssemos falar a sós. Estava tremula e amedrontada, ali cara a cara com a minha mãe depois de ter falo tudo que falei na frente de todo o reino.

Sente-se.

Mamãe soou fria. Como nunca a vira ser. Senti um calafrio correr o meu corpo. Sentei-me na minha cama e fitei o chão.

Você sabe que o que for decidido aqui, após essa conversa pode valer ou não a vida de um homem. E que as consequências do que for decidido, valerá o futuro desse reino.

Sim, mamãe. - respondi aflita, a voz trêmula, ainda não podia encara-la.

Eu conheço a filha que tenho e sei que você não está sobre efeito de encantamento algum.

Aquilo me chocou, não espera isso. Achei que ela não acreditasse em mim, que ela fosse tentar me convencer a esquecer tudo o que falara e de que estava fora de mim. Certa vez, fui encantada por mamãe. Ela disse que isso me ajudaria a me defender, mas sempre que ela me testava eu acabava caindo no encantamento e a decepcionava. Logo, minha situação era complicada. Estava certa de que ela tomaria esse exemplo para não acreditar em mim. Mas não era o que estava acontecendo.

Agora eu preciso saber, minha filha. Você sente gratidão por esse homem não ter matado você, ou... - ela hesitou por um momento – ou você de fato, o ama?

Eu o amo, mamãe. O amo como nunca amei ninguém, e só de imaginar que ele pode morrer e terei de casar com outro, sinto meu coração desmanchando em meu peito. - falei entre soluços, lágrimas e gaguejo.

Minha querida! - mamãe falou enquanto me estendia os braços em um caloroso abraço.

Ficamos ali, caladas, por alguns minutos. Consegui me acalmar e tudo parecia bem, agora que estava ali, amparada pelo colo de minha mãe, todos os problemas pareciam não existir e as aflições pareciam exageradas.

Alguém bateu a porta, me trazendo de volta a realidade. Mamãe me soltou e foi atender a porta.

Sim? - ouvi ela falar.

Vossa Majestade, o Rei, exige uma resposta de Vossa Alteza. - consegui identificar a voz de um duende.

Claro. Avise que já estou indo falar com ele.

O duende partiu e mamãe dirigiu-se a mim.

Querida, vou falar com seu pai. Não vamos matar esse homem. Pra mim ficou claro que vocês se amam e que ele não passa de uma pobre vítima do ódio e rancor do pai. Pobre criança. Não está certo, que um amor tão bonito, apesar de trágico e de certo modo triste, acabe assim.

Obrigada, mamãe. - falei aliviada. Eu estava tão feliz que mal podia me conter.

Agora por favor, descanse. Conhecendo a filha que tenho, sei que irá tentar visitar esse rapaz, mas precisa ser forte. Amanhã ele será julgado definitivamente, serão fortes emoções, é preciso ter forças pra encarar tudo isso.

Está bem mamãe. Prometo não desobedecer, depois de tudo que fez e está fazendo por mim, é o minimo que posso fazer.

Certo. Boa noite querida.

Boa noite mamãe.

Ela se retirou do meu quarto e eu me deitei. Estava tão cansada que adormeci.

"_Você está destinada a morrer jovem. Esse sempre foi o seu destino verdadeiro, e não há nada que você possa fazer."_

Acordei assustada. Alguém batia na porta. Me aproximei.

Quem é?

Sou eu, Sophie.

Abri a porta um pouco confusa. O que a Sophie queria aquela hora da madrugada?

O que está fazendo ainda de pé?

Tive que esperar até que todos dormissem. Desculpe pelo pesadelo. Bati várias vezes na porta mas você não estava ouvindo, tive que dar um outro jeito pra te acordar.

Como você sabe que eu tive um pesadelo? Você está estranha Sophie.

Me desculpe por isso também. Tive de usar o corpo de sua amiga Sophie para poder circular pelo castelo.

Usar o corpo de Sophie? Agora eu compreendia. Não era a minha amiga que falava comigo, mas sim alguém que usava seu corpo. Queria gritar, estava aterrorizada. Mas consegui balbuciar:

Quem é você?

Ainda não percebeu? Sou a feiticeira, querida. Vim ajudar o meu Draquinho. - aquilo foi como levar um soco no estômago. Estava sentindo uma mistura de alívio, medo e raiva.

Por que não apareceu antes? Ele podia ter morrido hoje! - consegui falar.

Eu estava acompanhando tudo. Mas nunca estava sozinha, não pude me aproximar. Consegui me misturar a plateia e acompanhei o julgamento, caso fosse preciso eu iria interferir. Só agora consegui me infiltrar no castelo para então lhe falar.

O que pretende fazer?

Preciso ser rápida, sua amiga está dormindo no meu corpo. Se alguém entrar no quarto dela vão me ver lá. E a troca também não dura muito tempo. Sua mãe acredita que você está enfeitiçada. Tomei a liberdade de segui-la assim que ela saiu daqui. Não acreditou em nada do que falou, e fez com que acreditasse nela para que não procurasse Draco.

Eu estava atordoada. Mamãe fingiu que acreditara em mim e eu tola, dei ouvidos.

O que ela falou a papai, exatamente?

Em resumo eles vão trancar você aqui enquanto o julgamento acontece. Vão alegar que está enfeitiçada e fora de si. E o final você já pode imaginar.

Vão condenar Draco!

Exatamente. Agora escute bem o que você vai fazer.

Estou ouvindo.

Ela me explicou com detalhes o que eu teria de fazer. Eu ainda estava em estado de choque, decepcionada com mamãe. Mas também não podia culpa-la, em uma situação complicada assim, não sei se seria capaz de acreditar em mim mesma.

Estava sozinha. Não podia confiar em ninguém, apenas em Sophie. Compreendi o que precisava ser feito, teria de ser fria e agir com cautela. E eu o faria, afinal, era isso ou a vida do meu amor.

**N.A: **Ufa! Consegui, finalmente postei mais um capitulo. Eu sei que demorei horrores, mas agora vai ser assim, a coisa tá feia. Tenho toda a história na minha cabecinha mas dae a escrever ela de forma clara e que vocês possam entender o que eu estou tentando falar, são outros quinhentos. Por isso a demora. Espero que tenham paciência comigo =) Mandem reviews! Estou curiosa pra saber o que acharam! Beijos =)


End file.
